Return
by Hitman227
Summary: (read summoned first) 3 years have passed since river left. now he is in collage trying to make it threw life. Then his crystal activates again. He is once again taken to the dragon realms. And with a few new faces things arriving things start to get more fun. But a threat familiar to spyro reappears. Will the dark master rise again. Or an river and his friends stop him in time.
1. Finally time

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Spyro or any of the original characters I only own the ones I created and myself that's it.**

**Chapter 1: Finally time**

(River)

"Kevin you still have the report." I yelled. "Yeah dude. We can present tomorrow." Kevin said. I hung up the phone and laid down on the bed. It's weird you know. I have been living a normal life for so long my adventure seemed like nothing but a pesky little dream.

My name is River. My friends, the ones I have now, and I are in our freshman year of collage. It has been a very long and straining life for me. After a couple of years my memory started going of my little adventure.

Now here I am 3 years have gone by and I still keep my crystal around my neck. Many people have asked me about it but only 2 people know that truth. My friend Corbin and my girlfriend Maria. I had to tell them.

I needed some one to know who and what I was. Of course Corbin did start acting weird when he found out I was or used to be a dragon named Burn. But not any more. That part of my life died when Mathias did.

I still thought of my old friends. Kyle, Emily, and Sierra. But I lived in my worlds and them in theirs. I knew I was never going to see them again. So I moved on with my life.

But recently I have been having those strange dreams I used to have when I was a little kid. And I tried my best to ignore them. But they had faces and names I seemed to recognize.

Then that night as I was about to go to sleep my Crystal began to glow. "Oh come on shut of the light." Corbin said. Yeah he knew because he was my room mate. But as the crystal glowed and I heard her voice.

"It's hard to believe it. 3 years. You've been gone 3 years. I am starting to think the worst you know." I knew who it was from the very start. That was Winter. I just sighed as a tear made it's way down.

I was always hurt when I saw her in my dreams. I knew that I couldn't talk back. So on the nights that I would wake up I would go outside and release some steam. Their is one thing that nobody knew.

I was able to keep all my dragon capabilities. Which ment I was able to hold a flame. But in my hand not my mouth like I used to. I had set up a few targets in an abandoned building not to far away.

So I would go practice my shots. But recently I had the feeling of being followed when I went for my little work outs. I mean I new some people were suspicious of what I did all night. But I never thought I would be followed.

But lucky for me I decided to set traps tonight. I has made it to the old building when I heard a snap. I went too look and it was Corbin and Maria. "What are you guys doing out here?" I asked. "Following you of course." Maria said.

"Well you shouldn't have." I said. "We have a right to know what your doing bud. It only seems fair." Corbin said. And when I thought about it. I did tell the, the truth. I might as well show them what I could do.

"Alright but you can't tell anyone." I said. They nodded and we went inside the old building. I looked around and saw the old targets that were set up. "Whats with the targets. You doing archery or something." Corbin asked.

I just laughed. "Watch!" I said. I held up my arm and flames came to life. I focused on creating a fire ball in my hand and when it formed I launched it at the target hitting it dead center. "Thats what I do out here." I said.

I saw a look of uneasiness in Corbin. I pulled him aside letting Maria look around at my things. "Whats up dude. You've been acting strange since you figured out what I was." I said. He just looked at me.

"Can you keep a secret." He said. I nodded. HE held out his hand and this dark substance appeared. My heart went into my throat. I knew that element. Cynder had it when she was the terror of the skies.

"Corbin how long have you had that?" I asked. He just looked at me. "I don't know. It started a long time ago." He said. He put in out and looked at me. "Well thats a new topic about you. I can explain it later." I said.

I looked at the time. I had to get to sleep. "I better go." I said. Maria hugged me and pecked my cheek. "See you in the morning." She said smiling. I really didn't know why she picked me to date.

I mean what she didn't know was that I wasn't really interested in her. At all. But I went with it none the less. I went back to my room with Corbin in tow. We entered the room and I feel on the bed exhausted for some reason.

I hadn't felt this level of exhaustion since the last time I spoke to Ignitus which was a very long time ago. But as I feel to sleep I could hear a voice call my name.

(Ignitus)

I had no idea what was coming. But when his book fell of the shelf I knew what was happening. It was finally time for him to come back after so long. But I knew it didn't mean anything good.

Their was a reason that the doorway was opening again. So I decided that before anything. I should take the time to greet an old friend. When He arrived I was surprised at different he looked.

He was a little bigger and he seemed more mature then he was. When he opened his eyes I gave him time to gain his sense's. He woke up and looked around. I started to hear him laugh.

"I never thought I would see this place again." River said. "Indeed it is very good to see you again." I said. He then turned to look at me. "Ignitus. It has been way to long." River said.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Indeed it has my little friend. 3 years as gone by fast hasn't it." I said. "For you maybe but for me it has been long and very boring." River said.

But then his face went serious. "I can tell thou that you didn't bring me here to catch up." He said. I chuckled a little. "Straight to the point like always. Some things never change." I said.

"Your right thou. The doorway between your world and this one has opened. I sense a presence about to show itself. But I need to look into it more to be sure." I said. River just looked at me then sighed.

(River)

I couldn't believe it. I was finally back but with the way Ignitus called me I knew that something was about to happen. "You and your friends have been a great help. And I am glad you will all be together again. But be warned you will see some new faces." He said.

Then he pulled down a book that was new. "Also the ancestors have decided to give you're brother a second chance. But he wont remember anything about his life." Ignitus said. He brought down a book and handed it to me.

I opened it up to see my brother. Is showed his death and then it showed an egg hatching. I just smiled. "He is almost able to start his training. I hope you can show him what he need to learn." Ignitus said.

But I was to lost in my head. I was as happy as could be. If their was even a remote chance I could give him back his old memories I would have my brother back. But I was more focused on my next question.

"So when can I go back. I have waited long enough. And I have nothing tying me down to this world any more." I said. "The crystal is red again. You vcan come home when ever you wish. But you'll be larger then you were." Ignitus warned.

I just nodded my head. 3 years and it was finally time. I began to wake up. But what I woke up was to Maria and Corbin looking at me worried. "Oh god your ok." Maria said hugging me.

I just sighed. "We thought you were in a coma or something dude. You've been asleep since lunch ended." Corbin said. But that didn't surprise me. But suddenly I felt a warm glow on my chest. I took out the necklace and saw my crystal back in it's red glow.

My eyes widened for a minute then I laughed. Then Corbin and Maria saw it and gasped. "River is that What I think it is." She said. I shook my head and laughed. "It is finally time." I said.

I got up and pulled out a small paper. It was my collage drop out form. I was planning for a long time if this day was to ever come. I looked at the two in my room. "Thanks for every thing you two." I said. I walked out with nothing but the close's on my back.

I went to the office and handed them the papers and left the school building to the old house I trained in. "River!" I heard someone scream. I turned around to see Corbin and Maria coming up.

"What are you doing?" Maria asked. She was crying I could tell. "I am leaving. I have some old friends I need to catch up with." I said. I took out the crystal and laced it onto the ground.

It spun then a door way opened. Corbin and Maria just backed away. "I wasn't lying to you guy's. I really did have and adventure as a dragon. And I am going back." I said. Corbin looked at the door way then sighed.

"Well your not leaving us out of this." He said. I shook my head. "I have some one waiting for me. And you might not be able to come. Besides these people kind of have a things against humans since Mathias." I said remembering the fight.

I opened the crate next to me pulling out the sabor. I strapped it to my side. I maybe a dragon when I cross. But I knew I would be able to turn into a human when I put the crystal necklace on again.

I looked at them. "Sorry guy's but I have to go. After all. I have a promise to keep." I said. I walked threw the doorway into the other world I had come to know very well.

My human life was behind me now. "I guess I go by Burn again." I said. laughing. I then felt the changes and as the scenery appeared a looked my self over. Ignitus was right I was way bigger then I used to be.

I started walking towards the city. "I am back Winter." I said to myself silently and moved on towards the city.

**Author: Surprise hehe. River is back and ready to start his new adventure and see his old friends again. Now unlike the last book this one will be a little bit longer. I am also doing another story as well. So please excuse me if the chapters are a little lengthy in posting dates. This should be up the same time or before the Pokemon one is up. And now to say What I miss saying so much. If you have any ideas for the next Chapter please do tell me. I would love to hear your comments. And with that Please leave a comment or review it helps me get better. **


	2. Back in town

**Chapter 2: back in town.**

(River)

Walking in the forest on the way back to the city I felt like I was finally coming home. I had been gone for a total of three years. I looked at my size and realized I was half the size of a normal dragon.

Which is still pretty big considering my size that I was before. I mean I was getting real excited because I was going to see some old friends again. Yet I keep remembering that I left Maria and Corbin behind.

I did feel guilty of what I did. I should have been more considerate of there feelings them leaving them back home. Thou after every thing that happened I never really fit in. Not in my world anyway.

I carried to many memories of a different world that I shouldn't have had. I had seen my brother killed by my dad. I was almost crushed to death. I became evil only to have Winter calm me.

It was all just to much for me in my world. I was ready to scream every time I got to a point were some one would tick me off. I was just glad I had the friends I did.

As I walked closer I slowly got aware of my surroundings. Things had changed since I was last in the dragon realms. But yeah I guess 3 years will do that to a location. I was still a little chocked.

I saw that spots were holes use to be their was vegetation. The location where I arrived had a huge pond in it and a Plague like thing. It had words on it. I didn't want to read it meanly because I knew this is were I first arrived.

As I got closer I noticed that birds were chirping and and I started seeing little tents set up all over the place. It almost didn't look like the aftermath war torn location it used to be.

I was surprised at how fast things seemed to be going. In just a short time this place was flourishing with life from the almost waste land it used to be. I just starred at the surroundings in aw.

I then started walking till I came up to the front gate. It was still guarded and I was surprised by that fact. Thy must have still been getting attacked from some one to have constant guards.

I started coming up and when they looked at me they grew this deep scowling look. This is when I figured something was wrong. I just walked up regardless. I was about to say something when I saw both looks.

Of course this creeped me out. So when one spoke I jumped a little. "You have some real nerve to come here looking the way you do." One said. I looked at my self and noticed that I may have been bigger but My color pattern was the same.

I was completely dark red up front. but as you looked back you could see it get lighter until my tail was a bright orange. "Um I am sorry if I offend you with the way I look." I said.

"I should say. The last person who impersonated Burn. didn't fare so well." he said. I looked at him. "Spyro will be very upset with another. Head this warning boy. Wash off and use your true color." The other said.

I guess they saw my look and sighed. "Very well then you may enter but we warned you." They both said. I started walking in. And I just thought to myself. 'Will they think me another impostor.'

But that thought quickly left. Because as I entered the town. I saw how well they built it from what it used to be. "Oh my lord. They really finished it didn't they." I said to myself.

Then I noticed a statue of 8 small dragons in the center of town along with singles of each one around the town. i went up to the center and read what was inscribed. "We thank the 8 hero's of war fang for all their sacrifice to save the city."

I was so amazed at how well they caught us. I started walking to each individual statue then when I came to mine I saw flowers and Loral's both old an new at the base of the statue.

I then looked at the inscription on it. 'Of all the people that fought in the human conflict. Few stood out. We honor the one who never returned. Rest well our dear friend' and when I looked at the names it had both. 'River/Burn'

I just sighed and shook my head. I then heard a voice behind me. "New to the town." I turned to see a small electric dragon. In some way he reminded me of Storm.

"Hehe. You could say that." I said. "I see your looking at my mom's friend." He said. I froze. "Whats your name kid." I asked. He looked at me and smiled. "Crack." He said.

I smirked a little. I only knew one person who would use a name like that. "Who's your mom little guy." I asked. He grew a proud smile. "My mom is Storm. One of the eight hero's." Crack said.

I laughed. I had a feeling something like this would happen. "Must be nice to have a famous parent eh kids." I said. He just nodded. "She tell you stories of this guy." I asked.

But before he could answer I heard and all to Familiar voice. "Crack. What have I told you about talking to people you don't know." I turned to see Crunch coming our way.

"To not talk to them. I know sorry dad." he said. I grew a big smile and laughed. "Whats so funny pale." He said. "Oh nothing really." I said. He just looked at me then grew angry.

"Come on Crack your moms waiting." Crunch said. They just walked away. "Wow that was a wake up call." I said to myself. It must have been so long that they really thought me dead.

I turned around to see a blue dragoness at my statue. I stayed were I was and heard her speak. "Well another month and still nothing." She said looking up at my statue with a tear.

"I am starting to think every one's right." She said. This made me pay attention. "They saw your probably dead and not coming home." She said. I saw her touch something around her neck.

I then felt a wave of happiness hit me. It was Winter. She then took the necklace off and held it in her paw looking at it. She started really crying. I started walking from behind.

When I was close enough I tapped a claw onto her shoulder. "Can you please leave me alone who ever you are." She said. That hurt me a little. So I decided to speak.

"Now how can I leave a person alone when I made them a promise." I said. The sobbing stopped and her head came up. "W what did you say?" She asked. "I said how can I leave a person alone when I made them a promise." I said.

She turned to look at me. "You cant. You can't be here." She said. I smiled. I decided to call her the one thing no one called her by anymore. "Come now Sierra. I made the promise. You knew I would keep it." I said.

She looked at me shocked. And then began to cry then I saw anger. "3 years. You left 3 years ago and now you show up." She said. "Do you have any idea what I have been threw. Do you know what is was like. Waiting for someone who might not ever come back home to you." She said.

I came up and nudged her. "I would have come back sooner had the door way not close when it did." I said. She just cried and tried to hug me the way she used to.

"I missed you so much you have no idea," She said. I had to sigh and laugh a little. "I missed you to. And believe me when I say not a day went by that I didn't think about you." I said holding her close.

I then heard a voice speak up behind us. "Winter! What are you doing." I looked to see Spyro looking at us. "Spyro it's River is him." She said. I turned to look at him and he came up to my face.

"You better have some good proof buddy or your in for it." He said. I am guessing they had their hopes crushed before. I thought back and then sighed. "I found Cynder in the caverns after My dad kidnapped me and dragged me to Mathias tied tight. And I only told you about my real name besides the guardians and Hunter." I said.

He looked at me and I saw shock and surprise. And then what he did next shocked the heck out of me. Spyro the purple dragon hugged me. I thought I was going to have a brain melt down. "I can't believe it. Your actually back." He said. I just starred in complete shock.

(Corbin)

I wasn't about to let my friend leave and neither was Maria. So as he entered his door way we ran after him. I didn't really know what was waiting for us but what happened surprised me.

I had remembered feeling an intense pain. Then I was out like a light. I had woken up feeling something hurting on my back and something sticking out my but and head.

I tried to stand but fell on my hands after feeling a pain in my stomach area. I walked to what looked like a stream and looked at my reflection. I almost screamed. I was a black dragon with a silver under belly and horns.

I turned to see Maria and she looked like a mis between red and pink. She had pinks scales with red horns and underbelly. She was still out cold. As I looked at my reflection I remember River's stories of his adventures.

If I was right then we had to be close to the city of War-fang he talked about so much. I did half to wait for Maria to wake up. And when she did it took me a while to calm her. But for some reason I was starting to get pretty mad as time went by.

I looked at the rising walls and looked at Maria. "Looks like we head that way." I told her. She nods. "River has some major explaining to do to me for leaving like that." She said.

I had to laugh. I never knew what she saw in him but I just felt sorry for him. But only a little. Maria knew how to make a person regret messing with her big time. I just snickered a little.

"Well buddy I hope your ready cause here we come." I said smiling.

**Author: "Yes Chapter 2 is done. which means I have 30 more to go. Oh boy am I going to be busy for a while. And for those of you who need a little pick me up on the new characters. Crack is Rivers dead brother brought back to life. But he doesn't know it. And yes his parents happen to be River's old friends Emily and Kyle or in their dragon forms. Crunch and Storm. Corbin in the new Dark element Dragon and Maria is just their. You know his girl friend in his world and his love in this world so I had to make it fun. But this is just the beginning. So with that I am off to work on chapter 2 for my other story. Please if you have an idea for the next chapter to this story please let me know. I would love to hear it. And with that please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	3. Reunion

**Chapter 3: Reunion.**

(Winter)

I was almost to the point of crying when he showed up. We had been waiting 3 long years foe him to show up. I was almost ready to give up all the hope I had that he would show up like he promised.

Then he decides to show up the exact moment I was going to give up. I almost burst open with joy. I wanted to hold him and not let him go. But that would have been a little creepy.

I just looked at him. He was the same color pattern I remembered. "You haven't changed at all have you River." I said. He just laughed a little bit. "Just call me Burn Winter. That is my name here." River said.

"Are you sure about that." I said. He just nodded. "I am sure. I don't have anything tying me down to my world anymore. So I wont be leaving anytime soon." Burn said. I just let out a sigh of relief.

Then I realized the other don't know he is back yet. "We have to let the others know and show the Guardians your back." I said. He then looked at me and Spyro with excitment.

"Oh and how is the old team if I may ask." Burn said. I just smiled. "Well you can guess with me and Cynder. Ember has been hanging with Flame a lot lately and Storm and Crunch had a young one together." Spyro said.

I saw Burn look a little shocked but then happy. "I figured a lot would have happened by the time I would return." He said. "Yeah. And as you can see the town is finally rebuilt from the war or wars that we have been threw." Spyro said.

Burn looked at us. "Well lets go and surprise every one first. Then I'll go see Volteer Cyril and Terrador." He said. I just laughed. "You want to surprise them big time don't you" I said.

He just smiled. "I figure my friends deserved to see first before my teachers since I started with you guys." Burn said. I just sighed and laughed gain. I rubbed up against his side.

I was happy to have him back. My life here has just been so tiresome and full of worry each day he wasn't back. I looked over at his necklace on the floor and Picked it up.

"Um River/ I mean Burn. I think this belongs to you." I said holding up his necklace with my tail.

(River/Burn)

I just looked at the pirates of the Caribbean medallion. She had kept it all this time. That was so sweet of her. She used it as a reminder of my promised to her a long time ago.

I took it and slipped it onto her neck. "I gave it to you Winter. I don't want it back anymore." I said. It was a present to her from so long ago. I couldn't imagine taking it back from her.

After that we started walking towards the old hut we used to sleep in. "Don't tell me." I said. "Yep Cynder first pal. She is going to kill you so be prepared." Spyro said. I just laughed.

I knew that she would probably be mad at me for not coming back sooner then they wanted. We walked into the hut and I can see Cynder laying their by the fire place. "Cynder!" Winter said running to her.

"Hey Winter. Good to see you today." She said. She looked much more relaxed then she did when she was smaller. "Hey Cynder. Come out here their some one here you need to see." Spyro yelled.

He looked at me. "Get ready pal. She is gonna turn quickly to her terror self." Spyro said. I just had to laugh. She probably did look that way now since she was older. I did start to shake a little remembering how she nearly killed me when she found out I was a human.

Cynder then steps out with Winter to see what Spyro was talking about. "Look who shows up after 3 years." Winter said next to her. Cynder jumped right as me with a growl. "Give me a reason I and begging you." She said angrily.

I looked at her from the floor smiling. "Nice to see you too Cynder." I said. She looked at me then got up. "So I take it that since they brought you here that your really back then." Cynder said.

I just nodded. "And I don't plan on leaving this time. I have no more ties back home. My mom retired and she lives in new orleans now." I said. Winter nodded but the others looked at me confused. "I'll tell you later." I said.

"Have you shown the others yet." Cynder said. I shook my head. "Spyro said to come to you first cause you wanted to kill me." I said grinning. She turned away red. "I just was angry that you didn't come back sooner is all." Cynder said.

I laughed. "Alright what ever you say." I said. I looked at the sky. "Lets go tell the others. The sun is getting low and fast." I said. They nodded and we started walking to another home.

"so who's next then." I said. They looked at me. "Flame and Ember." Spyro and Cynder said in unison. I took that as a worried sign. "You not coming back hit us all pretty hard Burn. But I think it hit those two harder because they brought you in our world to begin with" Cynder said.

I nodded. I guess it was fair to tell the people who started this about my return. I just look ahead. It had been so long that I forget that the reason I left was to stop a war from hitting this and my world.

We walked up to another hut and Spyro walked inside with Cynder and Winter. I waited outside then I heard a scream. "WHAT!" Then I saw this pink blur come running out hitting me in a straight shot.

"Is it really you oh please don't let this be a lie." Ember said. Flame came out and took a look and I sighed. "Get your girl friend off of me Flame." I said. He came over and got her off allowing me to get up.

He looked at me real quick and I could tell he was trying to piece this together. "It's me dude. Remember almost got crushed to death saving cynder when we were little." I said. His eyes went wide.

"Dude it is your. Oh man I thought you were dead when you didn't come back." Flame said. I looked at every one and then got sad for a minute. "You guys got big while I was gone. I missed a lot." I said.

"We are not the only ones who grew. Your still the same size as us which means you did to." Ember said. I laughed a little. "Yeah but life in my world got a little hectic after beating Mathias." I said.

Just mentioning his name made every one cringe. "Hey you beat him. At least that we know now." Flame said. I nodded. "It wasn't easy either. I was in the hospital for 2 weeks and then I had to deal with telling my mom about the death of my brother." I said.

It was hard thinking back on that. I would still tear up at that thought. "I know Burn. You miss him. We all wish it was different." Ember said. I looked at her and smiled. So lets go see my friends and call it a day." I said.

Thats when we started walking towards them. But we didn't really have to walk far because I saw Storm in a open area playing with a young dragon the same size that we used to be.

She looked up to see us coming. Spyro and Cynder suggested to hide me until they were all gathered. "Hey guys it is good to see you all again." Storm said. "I see Crack is still as energized as ever." Spyro said.

"Just like his mom and dad." Crunch said coming over. "What brings you guy's here." Crunch said. "We came to talk about River." Winter said. They both went dark for a minute. "I thought we have been over this." Crunch said.

"We have but some things have occurred that we need to bring it up." Spyro said. "I don't want to hear it. It has been 3 years. He is not coming back." Crunch said. I just couldn't help myself I had to speak.

"Your still as hard headed as ever eh Kyle." I said. He looked like he just stepped on something hot. "Who said that." Storm said. standing up from playing with Crack. "Oh come now Emily you don't remember me." I said.

Thats when I stepped out from behind to see them. They both looked at me and lost breath. I watched Crack come up. "Hey your the person I talked to earlier.' He said. I just smiled.

"Yeah I am. And it was rather rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is River or Burn if you prefer." I said. He looked at me for a minute. Then we heard his mom talk.

"You actually came back." She said. I saw her cry. Crunch went close to her. "Well yeah. I wasn't going to stay away for ever. I have friends to keep my promise to." I said.

They smiled and laughed. "I should have figured. Mathias could never take you down." Crunch said. "But I am sorry for doubting. You were gone so long I started to fear that you did lose." Crunch said.

I laughed. "That ant could never beat me. I survived being crushed, sliced and my dark self. I believe I could tale Mathias." I said. We all laughed. "Well It is really great to see you all again." I said.

"Come on. We have to tell the guardians your back." Crunch said. "Um not tonight. I am a little tired from my trip." I said embarrassed. "Well come then we still have room at our home." Spyro said.

I nodded. "See you all tomorrow." I said. Winter followed close by me.

(Corbin)

Walling up to the city we were aw struck. The walls were huge. "River wasn't lying wen he said this place was big." Maria said. I just nodded my head. It didn't seem to be true at the beginning.

But here we were looking at the wall and gate. I could see tents all over and a guard or two at the gate. We walked over to the gate to have the guards look at us. "Aw come on just open the gate already. We ain't gonna bite. yet." I said.

I just stood shocked. Did I really just say that. They looked at me but then nodded and opened the door. "Watch your selves in their." one said. I just brushed it off.

We walked in and looked around at the place. "I never thought that a place this beautiful existed." Maria said. We walked till we reached a statue in the clearing it was a self of one person.

Them we saw another group look at it. "Hard to believe that used to be me when I was younger." One said. "Oh come off it River your still your old arrogant self." Another said.

Before I could stop Maria she went Running. "RIVER!" He looked over and his face grew dark. I knew this was going to happen I just didn't know it was going to happen this soon.

**Author: Well their you have it chapter 3. Next one is where the new faces meet the old. And yeah a lovers quarrel between Winter and Maria. Hey the main character never broke up with Maria before leaving. But with that I do hope you enjoy the story so far. I had to do this one a while it took me all day. I hope you like it so far. Chapter 5 is were the first fight comes into play. Please if you have any ideas about the next chapter let me know. And please leave a comment or review it help me get better.**


	4. Introducing new friends

**Chapter 4: Introducing new friends.**

(River/Burn)

This just had to happen didn't it. It had to happen. Hear I am thinking that my life is going to be better since I came back. But no. Life just threw another curve ball at me. And it came in the form of Maria and Corbin in this world.

I just couldn't believe it. I mean yeah they had every right to know about my life. But they didn't need to follow me here. I knew that as soon as Maria and Winter meet their was going to be trouble.

I was starting to panic a little bit. I should have told Maria the full truth about my life here. But I didn't. So here I am about to pay for it. I thought I had left every thing behind. I didn't want anything to do with my old life anymore.

But I just starred in horror and fear. I mean hearing your name called from a random person is freaky enough. But when it is from a girl you have known threw collage yeah thats the point of no return their.

I just watched as she just came our way. "You know this person Burn." Cynder said. I nodded. "Sadly yes. But I didn't think that they would follow me to this world." I said looking at Winter in worry.

"Those two are class mates from collage." I said. Winter looked in shock. "But I thought Emily, Kyle, and you where the only humans who were allowed to be here." Winter said.

I nodded. "I thought the same two. But it appears that your ancestors have different plans in mind." I said sighing. "RIVER!" She said again. I braced myself. She was running at us.

The next thing I know is that I am on the ground with Maria on top of me grinning. "You can't get ride of me that easily you know that." She said. I just groaned. I looked at Winter who was eyeing Maria with pure rage.

"Nice to see you too. But um what are you doing here anyway." I said getting her off. "We followed you. You can't just leave like that and not explain why at all." Maria said. "I think the stories he tols us were explanation enough." Corbin said as he came up.

Perfect Corbin was here. But he was black which is very unusual for a dragon these days. Then it hit me again. He had the abilities Cynder had when she was the terror of the skies.

"Well let me introduce every one then." I said getting up. I stepped next to Winter and I could see that dark look she gets when she see's any other girl looking at me. 'Great they both are at each other now' I thought.

"This is Spyro and Cynder and the one next to me is Winter." I said. I looked at them. "Guys this is Corbin my roommate and Maria a class mate of mine." I said. I heard a huffing sound.

"I am more then that you jerk." she said. I looked at Winter who looked at me angry. "I'll explain later ok." I said. I knew that things were about to get heated. I mean the girl that called me her boyfriend in collage.

When I felt no attraction to her at all. And the person I knew since I started my adventure's in this world. And who I cared more about then any one in my life ever knew.

I had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting start to my life here. So I just was going to let this play out. I knew I wasn't going to be able to stop this once it started.

"Come on Winter. I am tired. We can talk in the morning." I said turning around. "Hold up. Why are you going with her?" Maria said. I just sighed. 'Why did I know this would happen' I thought.

"Look Maria. I have waited 3 years for him to come back. And I will spend time with some one I care about." Winter said glaring at Maria. Oh great here comes the fight I feared.

"What. Hold up for a minute. A) River is my boyfriend no one else's. B) Your a dragon he's human or used to be. And C) Your gonna need to get by me if you even want to lay a hand on him." Maria said.

I got in because I had enough of this. "Maria shut up." I said. She looked at me shocked. "For one thing you decided i was your boyfriend. I never agreed to go out with you. In fact I never had any feelings for you in the first place. I just had to deal with the fact that I was probably never going to come back to this place again." I said.

And I could tell I was angry because I had that strange tingle in the back of my mind I got when I was ready to go dark. "So sorry if you got the wrong signs but we were never an item." I said.

I turned and started walking back to Spyro's hut. "Oh no you don't." Maria said. "I am not letting you go so easily." Maria said. 'I guess theirs no reasoning then' I thought.

"Look then theirs a way to settle this little problem. But first thing tomorrow I have to see the Guardians. Then you and Winter can have your little dispute over this little matter. Because you apparently didn't hear me." I said.

"Now seeing as how you and Corbin don't have any where to stay tonight. You can follow us to my friend Spyro's hut. But don't think about coming near me." I said. I was getting angry quicker then I used to for some reason.

I looked at Corbin who seemed to be holding his head as if it was hurting. 'I need to keep an eye on him. I have a very bad feeling about this.' I thought. We then started going back towards the hut.

(Corbin)

I had never thought that he would say this to Maria. He was apparently braver then I originally thought. I mean when we were back in our world he always seemed that when ever she fought with him she always pinned him or won.

But I could see now that it was all just a act. He was apparently tougher then he was letting on. He even got in between her and Winter. I have never seen any one get in between any argument Maria was having with some one.

But as they were arguing my head for some reason started to pound. A voice popped into my head very unknown to me. "I feel the darkness inside you building up." It said.

And since River and Maria were arguing I decided to have a mental chat with who ever this was. "Look just get out of my head and leave me alone." I said. "Ah but your just who I need. I see great potential inside you. All you need to do is let go." the voice said.

"Just who are you pal. And how can you talk inside my head." I said. "some called me the Dark master. My true name is Malefor." he said. And I could tell it was a guy because of the name.

"Look buddy don't talk to me in my head. If you want to talk come out where I can see you." I said. "I can't do that. That miserable dragon Spyro imprisoned me in the core. I have no way of escape. But you can help me." Malefor said.

I began holding my head. "No way. If your imprisoned then your their for a reason." I said. "It appears I must persuade you more." He said. "I shall make the darkness within you stronger. Then you will come to see things my way." He said.

Just then my head began to throb. 'Oh wow. This guy isn't joking around.' I thought. "The more you fight the weaker you get. Yes you can delay it but in the end you'll be completely consumed by darkness." He said.

I felt his presence in my head disappear and I could hear River say something about a place to stay. I looked up to see River looking at me for a bit as I held my head.

That little talk with however that was did take a little energy out of me. But what was worse is I felt like something was trying to take my mind over. I had a steady grip for now. But just how long was I going to be able to last.

**Author: Sorry for the long wait. I have been talking to people on this site. Doing three stories and plus my class work has been getting really heavy lately. But don't worry I will stay committed to this story. But as I said. posting will be a little slower now that the work is pilling on. I do hope you like this chapter. Having the argument between the two girls and having River get involved was a hard set up for me. I was trying to get this finished for 3 days but have been a little busy ^^; Any way I hope you liked how it went. Please if you have an idea for the next chapter I would love to see it. And please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	5. Burn's return

**Chapter 5: Burn's return**

(River/Burn)

I woke up looking at Winter's face and I sighed. "I guess it wasn't a dream after all" I said. I didn't like it. My friends from way back meting my new friends from collage and then Winter and Maria getting into a fight over who got me.

I was about ready just to go back home and be done with this. But I really didn't want to. I lived my life every day back then bored and depressed. There was even days when I thought I was still in the dragon realms and tried to fly.

But it only ended up with me falling of my dorm room bed. I got up and looked around to see every one asleep. I let out a huge sigh. I walked to Spyro and woke him up. "Hey dude. I am ready to see the big 3 come on." I said.

He woke up and looked at me tired. "You sure I mean you could wait another day." Spyro said. I could tell he was keeping something hidden. "No I need to do it today. Come on I want to do this before every one is awake." I said.

He got up and stretched out a bit. "Fine alright." He said. I just smiled. And as we made our way their I decided to talk. "So what have your guys done since I have been gone." I asked. HE just looked at the sky.

"To be honest we have been trying to settle in. After you left and the world went back to normal we rebuilt War-fang. Then we all started to relax a little bit." Spyro said. I laughed.

"I can see that. I wonder how did every one take my leaving." I asked. "Well the Guardians after about a years believe you were dead. They tried to contact the Ignitus to see what was going on but no answer." Spyro said.

"Well they are gonna get a surprise aren't they." I said laughing. "So what was it like River. Your world I mean." Spyro asked. I sighed a minute. "My home is wonderful really. But I just can't live their anymore. I have memories that just don't belong to that world." I said.

Spyro looked at me. "You know a year after you left we all tried to figure out why you ad your friends were chosen. We even asked Ignitus when he would contact us. But the only person who knew was the last chronicler. The only clue he left was what he told his replacement. "The first shall rise again" Spyro said.

That didn't make any sense at all. I thought back but nothing came to mind. "Well I am sure it it going to be fine thou. I mean the war is over and life is back to normal." I said.

We walked up to the temple and I looked at it. "It has been a long time since I have been here." I said. "Feels good to see this place again River?" Spyro asked. I nodded. "Can you call by my dragon name Spyro. I don't want to even acknowledge my human name. Seeing as I wont be going back." I said.

He laughed. "What ever you say Burn. Just don't get sore when I start using it." He said. It was then my turn to laugh. "The name has rather grown on me actually." I said.

We walked into the temple and I stayed behind Spyro. As we walked up to a door he stopped. "I want to surprise them. Wait here. I'll leave the door open so you can hear every thing." Spyro said.

I nodded. I knew what he was planning. It was going to be funny but I didn't care. I sat down and waited. And to be honest. When your a animal that walks on all four feet it feels like half your body is standing up while the other half is laying down.

So I just sat their waiting then I started to hear the conversation. I peeked threw the crack to see what was going on as they spoke. "Spyro. It's good to see you." Cyril said.

"Nice to see you too. Are you guys feeling well today." Spyro asked. "Yes we were actually about to pay our respects once again to your missing friend." Volteer said. I just sighed. They must treat their hero's like royalty.

I just watched. "Um actually their is something I want to ask." Spyro said. "Well by all means ask away my young friend." Cyril said. "Um what would it mean if Burn really did come back." Spyro asked.

"A good question. We have asked this question our selves and the answer was not really pleasant. If our young friend should return then darkness shall once again arise and cause another massive war." Volteer said. "At least that is our assumption." Terrador said.

I caught my breath. apparently it was loud enough to catch their attention. "Who did you bring with you Spyro." Terrador said. Spyro was to shocked to answer. And I could tell. '

Even I was speechless. And that never usually happens. "Who's there then. Come on out." Cyril said. I just sighed. They were not going to like this then. I knew that if what they said was true. Celebrating my return would have to wait.

I opened the door and walked in until they could see me. But I guess they have seen impostors before. Terrador pinned me to the ground. "Of all the low down tricks this has to be the worst." He screamed.

"Were do you get the nerve to come into our presence looking the way you do!?" Terrador screamed. I was barely breathing. I was impressed. I was now half his size and he was cutting off my air ways.

"Terrador stop. Thats really River." Spyro said. He looked at Spyro then at me. Cyril and Volteer were looking in their pool to see the truth. "He speaks the truth terrador it is him." Cyril said.

I never thought I would be thanking Cyril for saving my life. "I guess you guys have a hard time believing at first uh." I said once I got my breath back. "But how can you be alive. You haven't returned for 3 years." Volteer said.

So I ended up telling them my story and how I survived the fight with Mathias. "So yeah it was basically that way. Mathias was what kept the worlds connected so when he died I couldn't open any more." I said.

They then looked concerned. "Then it is as we feared. Your return means that a great evil is coming. But from where we have not the slightest idea." Terrador said. I was then nervous. What ever this evil was I didn't like it one bit.

(Corbin)

I woke up to a massive headache. Spyro and River had left probably to go and see the guardians. But I wasn't worried. I was more worried on if I could fight back this feeling in my mind.

Ever since yesterday I have been fighting to keep my mind under control. But with every hour I could feel my mind slipping even further away from my control. And with the way things went when I was asleep I knew I didn't have long.

I ran out the house and straight into the forest to get away from every one. I knew that I possibly only had minutes before I was gone. When I was far enough I found a big enough tree and used a claw to carve a message for my friends if they should find it.

"Don't look for me. My mind is falling to darkness. Some one named Malefor is taking control. Good luck guys" After that I walked a ways from the message and then I heard his voice again. I held my hand on the ground with both my paws trying to fight it.

"Good it is almost time. And I wont be the only dark one in this world anymore." He said. "I won't. I won't lose." I screamed out loud. "But you already have take a look at yourself." He said.

I did and saw my self completely turning black. It started at my tail and was spreading fast. As soon as it reached my head I lost consciousness and felt my mind slowly slip away.

(Shadow)

"Excellent now rise my new young dragon. Rise up Shadow." Malefor said. I opened my eyes and got up fast. Looking around I didn't now where I was. "Master I here you. Where are you" I said.

"In due time. But before we meet I must ask you to do something for me. Find the one they call Burn. He has a darkness in him as well. And I have a feeling you can bring it out of him." Malefor said.

"Yes master. I shall have it done." I said. I looked at the pond and went to look at myself. I was a full grown dragon like I was supposed to be. Completely black and my yellow eyes appeared to be glowing as I stared at my reflection.

"you better be ready Burn. When I find you. We will free your soon to be master." I said. I took off into the sky and went in search for this other Dragon that Master Malefor needed for his plan.

**Author: Yep for those of you who didn't get it. Corbin is Shadow. Malefor succeeded in making him get completely taken over by darkness. I was really pleased with how this chapter turned out. Sorry if the chapters for each of the 3 stories are a little spacey. I need to take my time on them now seeing as how I am doing a sequel, A co-op, and a new original story. And I can't make the chapters up as I go along any more. I have to plan them out and make sure their are no spelling mistakes. I mean I have completed one story and looking back I see I had a few spelling errors ^^;. So with that I am off. If you have any ideas for the next chapter please let me know I would love to hear it. And please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	6. Fire and Ice

**Chapter 6: Fire and Ice**

(Burn)

I had officially changed my name to Burn because I didn't want to be refereed to in my human name. But that wasn't the issue the issue was that my being back means trouble is on the rise.

Not to mention that Maria and Winter are going to be fighting in in the training room very soon. I was just looking at this day and sighed. I was starting to wish I had stayed back home to avoid all this trouble.

Me and Spyro walked into the training room that after noon and as we expected every one was their and Maria and Winter were in the circle waiting for us to show up. But when the Guardians came in behind us Maria almost screamed. "I didn't know we would get bigger." She squeaked.

I had to break out laughing. "Yep. We are only half our original size Maria." I said. The guardians looked at the new Dragoness then at me. "Later" I mouthed not wanting to bring up the subject.

"Ok since we are here You can go ahead and start the fight. But remember. This is not to kill or mortally wound or severally injure the opponent." I said. winter nodded and I looked at Maria who seemed confident.

She was nuts. She was going to face Winter when she had little to no training. In fact no training at all. And Winter had years of experience on her. "Oh this is going to be a good fight." Crunch explained.

I looked at him and sighed. "Is fighting really all you think about Kyle" I said. He looked at me surprised. "Who." He said. I face palmed or in this case pawed myself. I forgot that they probably didn't go by their real names any more since they lived here now.

"Never mind it Crunch." I said slightly laughing at myself for being such an idiot. I should have known this yet I made that blunder anyway. I then turned my attention to the arena.

(Winter)

I didn't want to hurt River's new friend but trying to say he was her's was kinda crossing the line a bit. Yeah I was a little upset at River for dating someone in his world. But I new that after not being here for 3 years he probably thought he was never coming back.

But that also didn't mean that I wasn't going to get on him about it after this fight. I planed to give him a good tail beating when I was done with Maria. I just looked at her. I told her that she could give up before we started.

**Author: Here it is chapter**

I knew that I had the advantage of training and she was knew to this being a dragon thing. But She refused saying that 'I can beat you. I will just learn as we go along with the fight.' I did respect or for that.

I mean yeah I still had to face her but I was starting to like her. She reminded me of my younger self when we first came to this world. "Ok you make the first move." I said. She looked pleased. She then ran at me going for a tackle.

I just flew out of the way and blew a dive bomb ice ball and as I came down I let it go. But she jumped out of the way and fired a Fire ball at me. I was surprised. I didn't even know she could use her element yet.

But I guess I should have expected seeing as she was an adult dragon and not a young one like we were. I landed and smashed her into the wall and back away. but as I did she lashed her tail out connecting to my face.

I felt the cut form as I hit the ground. "Oh she is in trouble now." I heard Flame say. Oh and boy was he right. I got up and instantly blew a stream of ice her way. But she then blew a stream of fire as well.

I watched as they met in the center canceling each other out. Once again she surprised me. But I knew I still had one thing on her. I stopped breathing my element the same time she did.

I could tell her energy was running low. I knew it. I had the advantage of my stamina. I had built up my energy over the years. River didn't know this but after he left Spyro and all of us had to deal with small remains of Mathias's forces.

Only last year did we clear ourselves of them. But I had to stay focused. Maria may have been new but she knew how to fight. And I knew confidence can lead to a person losing the fight.

She charged me again as a one last attempt. But I jumped up and tail slapped her. But I blew Ice on my tail as I spun so it was solid when it made contact with Maria's face.

I heard a scream and watched as she fell to the ground. I walked up and placed a paw on her snout. "Do you yield Maria." I said. I could see the fatigue in her eyes. She then began to cry and nodded. "I yield." She said.

I looked at her and then went and grabbed a crystal from the side and brought it to her. It went inside her returning some of her energy but not all of it. "Good. Maybe with a little training you can face me again and win" I said.

She just looked at the ground and cried. I knew what she was thinking. Not only had she lost the fight but she just lost river as well. I had pity for her but I wasn't going to let her take him away from me.

I watched as River came to me. "I hope you saw what I can do River Cause next time it will be you on the receiving end." I said. He just nodded and laughed. "I understand it Winter. And call me Burn now. I am giving up my human name." River said.

I had the biggest smile after that. It told me that he was not planning on going home every again. I then went next to him and nuzzled him. "I really missed you so much. You know that right." I said. He nodded and gave me the closest thing to a huge he could.

(Shadow)

I didn't understand this town all that much. I was supposed to find this Dragon named Burn yet the statue in the center of town said that he had disappeared after the conflict with Mathias.

That was the human that Master Malefor influenced to try and take over this world in his place. But the original plan was to destroy both worlds and merge them together.

But if it hadn't been for Burn and his friends it would have succeeded. But it didn't. But one good thing came out of it. It alerted Master Malefor to Burn's darkness within him.

If Master could get Burn he would bring the darkness out giving me a ally and him a new apprentice to train in darkness. I looked around and saw all the souls completely oblivious to my master's coming return.

I then looked at the temple. I had a feeling that that was were my target would be if any. But then something told me to wait here in the center of town. So I picked a place next to a fountain and waited.

I then began to search threw my memories. I had been thinking on how I became Master's student in the first place. But I couldn't find it. It was like the memories inside me didn't exist.

I snapped out of it when I saw the Guardians that betrayed my master come out. I saw that that the meddlesome purple dragon Spyro and the traitor dragoness Cynder next to them.

"You'll get yours soon don't you worry." I said to myself. Then one of the guardians spoke. "People of war-fang. I bring you joyous news. Our missing hero Burn has come home to us." The green guardian said.

Then a fire dragon with a pattern of red on the front of his body and it became light as you looked across his body. It stopped at his orange tail. "So that's burn. Well get ready my friend. You true master will have you soon." I said smiling.

**Author: Well here it is chapter 6. I am sorry once agin for the delay in chapter's My internet service went down for testing. I had to completely redo every one of the chapters and then some. So some of the chapters done the other day was completely done after the internet came back on. Any way I am off to work on chapter 7. I hope you like this story so far. If you have any ideas for the next chapter I would love to hear it. And please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**

**P.S. Corbin make an account that way I know it's you ok bud. Your confusing me with all the guest names.**


	7. Shadow's reveal

**Chapter 7: Shadow's ****reveal**

(Spyro)

Seeing the town welcome back Burn was a site I would give anything to see again. As soon as the announcement was over people swarmed him like they did us when we returned. I had to laugh.

He was missing for 3 years so not only was this a hero's welcome but it was a welcome back. I was next to him hearing all the questions he was asked. Some where the same question I had asked him. What was his world like.

Every time some one asked him he tried to dodge it seeing as how he was trying to forget his old life. I knew why to. It was mainly because of his brother. Nash's death was a major hit on Burn.

He didn't want to remember him as the enemy. He wanted to remember him as his brother. But even so. Doing that was easier said then done for him. Mainly because all he did was try and kill him.

I watched as we made our way threw the crowd. He was trying not to show the worry from the news we had been given from the Guardians. I could see that he was fighting himself.

"Come on let's get out of this crowd for a minute." I said. I lead him to a nearby fountain and we sat down for a bit. "I can se your fighting with your self aren't you." I said.

"Spyro I was just told that my being here signaled another possible war coming from an unknown evil. I am starting to think coming back here was a mistake." Burn said looking at his reflection.

I took a look and we both saw his human image in the water. "I might go back home after all. I mean if it means that this war wont happen I will" Burn said. I just looked at him.

"Burn things like this happen. I was put in between a war before I even knew it. Yet I still stayed I never went back to my Parents at all." I said. I saw him stare at me.

"Spyro. You were raised by dragon flies. What would you go back to even if you did." Burn said. I looked at him. I never told him anything about my life but he seemed to know a lot. I figured as much from 3 years ago.

I then got this strange feeling down my spin that something was about to happen and I didn't want to let it. I looked at Burn who seemed to be starring behind me. "Can we help you with something." Burn said. I knew then he wasn't talking to me.

(Burn)

I had no clue who this black dragon was in front of me and Spyro. But I had a feeling that I should know him from some where. He had a face that I should recognize but I didn't

He was completely dark his scales and under belly spine and horns. I was a little surprised at this. I only knew one reason a dragon would look like that. I immediately got into fighting mood.

Spyro saw me tense up and got a look of seriousness. "It seems I found two flies that are out about all alone." The dark dragon said. Something in his voice said that I was about to be in trouble.

"I take it the purple one is Spyro the one who defeated my Master and you are Burn. The missing hero." He said. At the word Master we both stood up ready to fight. I didn't think it would get to this point this quickly.

"You better really think about you next move. Cause we are no push over's" I said. He just looked at us with a crazy look and laughed. "How cute. You think you both could beat me." He said.

I saw the rage in his eyes I knew we were passed a little chat. "I will make this simple. Come with me willingly and I wont have to fight you Burn." He said to me. I looked at him.

"And just what is it you want with me." I said. He sighed. "Malefor has requested that I bring you to him. so he may bring your darkness out." He said. I looked at Spyro who was shocked.

"Impossible Malefor is imprisoned forever. I know I put him their." Spyro said. Know I was just shaking. The dark master wanted me to become evil so he could use me. I was even surprised that the Dark master was returning.

"I am sorry to disappoint but I have no interest in being a student to that freak." I said. Just then I saw my friends come behind him and I signaled for them to get ready.

"Very well." He said. He then smiled. "It seems I am out numbered. I will return when I am able. My name is Shadow Remember it Burn. For you will be defeated by me very soon." He said. He took off into the sky.

I looked at Spyro who seemed to be shaking. "I can't believe it. He is coming back. But it is not possible. I defeated him. He just can't be back." Spyro said. Cynder looked at him. "Whats wrong?" Cynder asked.

I looked at her and sighed. "Malefor is coming back. And this time he is targeting not only your world but he is after me as well." I said. She just looked at Spyro then at me. "Then we will be ready for when he does come." Cynder said.

(Shadow)

I just landed on the cliff outside the city. I had found Burn and it looked like it was going to be hard to get him alone just to take him. So for once I had to ask my master for advice.

"Master I need help. I have found the dragon Burn but I can't seem to get him." I said. I waited for him to speak. "I still have a few forces out their willing to help. Find what is left of my armies and strike War-fang." Malefor said.

"But master what if we kill Burn in the process." I said. "You wont. The attack will draw him out. You will face him and defeat him. Then you will bring him to the caverns in the mountains were I was defeated." Malefor said.

"what will happen their?" I asked. "It is their I shall make his darkness come out. Once he is dark he will help with freeing me. And we can once again take this world." Malefor said.

I nodded. "Very well I should have it ready in 2 days. I will make sure we get Burn or not return until I do so." I said. And with that I went off. It would take a while to gather his remaining forces and have them strong enough to attack the city.

But this would be a small step in what was to come. I slashed my tail at a tree nearby in anger. "Next time Burn you and I will face and I will take you to Master Malefor." I said. The tree ,which was now behind me as I walked, fell over with a loud sound as it crashed to the ground. I just laughed looking forward to my up coming fight.

**Author: Well this is chapter 7 and it is starting to heat up to the fighting. I may not have a big fan base but I am still going to finish my stories. But I have given this some thought. Chapter 10 is coming up fast and I want to let one of you reader's write it. I let a fan of my last story write a chapter to summoned and it was pretty good. But that was someone from my school. Now I want to let one of you readers to do it this time. I will release the name of the chapter 10 in my next author's note. But I wont pick until I have chapter 9 finished. And I will wait 3 days after the release of chapter 9 to pick. Now if none of you have made one by then. Then I will continue to write this story from where I left it. But I want to see what ideas you have. Please if you have any ideas for the next chapter I would love to hear them. Leave a comment or review it helps me get better**** . **


	8. Darkness strikes

**Chapter 8: Darkness strikes**

(Shadow)

For two whole days I searched the corners of the realm for the remainder of Masters once proud army. What I found was disappointing. I had searched all over and found small encampments of his troops.

I had to bring them with me when I added more the the ranks. When I finally did find the last camp I looked at what we had gathered. It was almost half the size of a base.

It was only enough to carry out this plan that the master had thought up. It had taken a lot of persuading to have them organize like this and it was even more surprising that they were willing to at least try and fight with the new hero's around.

Looking back at the horizon I saw just how far we were away. We had been on the ocean all morning sailing into War-fangs direction. If we were to make this attack a success we needed to capture our target in the end.

I wasn't going to give in. But before we hit the coast Master decided to speak with me. "I see you gathered all I have left." He said. "Yes Master Malefor. All have come just as you have asked." I said.

"I do hope you remember why you are attacking this city." Malefor said. "I haven't forgotten master. I plan on taking him after this strike." I said. "I should tell you. When I make him dark I will change his color as well. That way no one will recognize him." Master said.

"But Master. I have been thinking. Isn' there a possibility that he will try and fight it off." I said. "Yes there is that possibility. In which case I will just kill him and we will continue our plans." Master said.

"Now I hope you are ready for this. For this battle will be the first time you have seen combat. And I am sure it want be easy for you." Malefor said. "Don't worry master. I will be victorious." I said.

After our short talk the shore came into play and we started for war-fang. It took a few days but we managed to arrive. I noticed that the city was not aware of our arrival. Which ment that things were going as planned.

"Shadow. We are ready to strike the city when ever your ready." One of the apes said. I looked at them. "Remember you can destroy the city and kill any one you see. But if you find Burn try and take him alive. Maybe even Cynder as well. Having her under his control again master will surly be grateful." I said.

They all started getting excited. "Wreck the place." I said. And with that they charged the city. And as I had expected the guards were caught off guard. Yes they took down a good portion of my force's but they eventually fell.

I watched after a while as the city caught fire. Things were going according to plan. I slowly walked in looking at the surroundings. I knew the foe would put up a fight. For I saw many of the apes lying on the ground.

But it was there own fault for being week. I then saw something that impressed me. They managed to capture cynder and type her up. She saw me coming and I motioned for them to take the gag off.

"Oh you better hope Burn and Spyro don't come for you. They will rip you to piece's" Cynder said. I looked at her and laughed. "Who do you think this attack was ment to bring out girl. But no worries I am sure with you both Master Malefor will have his team to help raise him from his prison." I said. She was about half my size and seemed to be struggling to get free.

I then watched as 4 apes flew over from behind me. I turned and saw something that made me smile. Burn was here and his scales were completely dark. Which ment the darkness in him has come out.

"So this is what the master saw in you. I must say when you completely let it in I want to be their to see that happen." I said. "You attack my home injure my friends and family and type up Cynder. You have crossed the line buddy. I will enjoy killing you." Burn said.

"But first you have to beat me." I said. He came at me with unmatchable speed. But his moves where easy to predict. I kept stopping his tail blade and when he was open I laid a cut across his face.

"so much anger and rage but very little control." I said. He blew a impressive stream of fire but I was able to stop it with my dark breath. "Very good. You have your element down but soon you will have more then one." I said.

He came at me again but this time I struck the back of his head with the flat side of my tail. He fell to the ground stunned. "Wrap him up. I want him ready to move." I said.

"Burn!" A voice said. A young electric Dragoness charged me with her tail. I just simply swatted it aside. Then a earth dragon along with a little one came but I made the building next to them collapse so they couldn't interfere.

"Storm be careful." The earth dragon said. I smiled. At least I knew who I was killing. "You want get Burn alive you evil creep." She said. I laughed. "Watch me.' I said.

She came at me a few more times with great speed. I almost wish that the master wanted this girl instead of Burn. But she was not important. As she came at me again I side stepped and dodged her attack.

I placed my tail ready and as she charged again when she was close enough I thrusted straight into her chest. She paused and looked down in shock. "EMILY!" The earth dragon cried.

"You lose." I said as I pulled my tail out and watched her drop. "Grab out catch and lets go." I said. They picked up both Burn and Cynder and started marching out the city.

(Crunch)

I grabbed Crack and jumped into the air over to Storm. "Emily. Emily. Please get up. Can you hear me." I said practically crying. The hole in her chest was pouring her blood out.

She opened her eyes and gave me a pale grin. "Crunch. I am so sorry. I should have waited." Storm said. "It's ok we can get you some help just stay awake ok." I said.

"Hun. Promise me...Promise me you'll look after Crack for me. And rescue Burn and Cynder." She said. I looked at her. "I promise you hun I will. Just please stay awake you can make it." I cried.

"Crack be good for your father. And listen...To what he says." Storm said. Crack just nodded. "Storm don't you dare say goodbye. I can save you just wait for the guardians." I said.

"You...and I both know I can't make it. Good...bye Crunch. I-I... Love...you..." She closed her eyes as she finished saying that. "Oh please Storm please. Don't leave me." I said beginning to cry.

Crack sat down and shook her shoulder. "Mommy. Mom!" He cried trying to wake her. Then I heard some one land behind me. I looked to see Spyro. "He came back. Shadow came back." I said.

"He took Cynder and River with him. He killed Storm." I said trying to fight back my tears but failing. I went over and laid next to her crying. "I am sorry Crunch. I promise you I will get him for this." Spyro said. The guardians then landed.

"Spyro are you sure about that. I mean look at the damage they have done to the city. We are going to need all the help we can get just to repair it." Cyril said. "That dark Dragon Just kidnapped Cynder and River to turn them into Dark slaves for Malefor. I will not sit by and let that happen." Spyro yelled.

I got up from the ground and looked around. "If your going to hunt that freak down then I am in." I said. "And I am sure Winter and Maria are to." I said. Spyro nodded. I looked at Crack and sighed. "Come on son. I need to drop you off by aunt Ember's for a while." I said.

**Author: Well their you have it chapter 8. And keeping to my word the title for chapter 10 is Corruption. I am guessing you can tell what happens from that. I mean if you read this chapter which you probably did. You can tell what should happen. But heres a little thing. It must end With Burn or River if you want to refer to his human name. It must end with Burn fighting off the darkness and breaking free. As for Cynder. Well Malefor has her imprisoned not made dark. That is what Chapter 9 will intel. But yeah with that You have the name of chapter 10 and how it should end. So I leave it to you the readers to write chapter 10. Good luck. And please leave a comment or review it helps e get better.**


	9. Burn is Scorch

**Chapter 9: Burn is Scorch**

(Burn)

Being tied down wasn't my way of sleeping. But after what had happened last night I couldn't really help it. Shadow had knocked me out cold. The only reason he had won was because I let my self get angry.

I mean yeah I can get mad with out my dark side showing but at the time Winter was out cold Spyro was on the ground getting up from a whack in the head and Mara was still recovering from her fight with Winter.

So my anger was at the time to a dangerous point. But that wasn't the point I was trying to make. The point is I was having a Deja vu moment. Because I remember something like this happening with Mathias.

I mean back then I was just starting out here. Me and my friends were nobodies. We were just faces that showed up and lived in this world for the time being. Me, Kyle, Sierra, and Emily.

Thats when it hit me. I remember seeing Storm fighting Shadow before I went under. I remembered every thing that happened before they carried me and Cynder off. Emily. She fought hard but in the end she failed.

I began to tear up. I lost another friend to this world. When was it going to end. When was all the death all the blood going to stop. I knew the answer to this question. I knew what was going to have to happen.

I ran every single scenario in my head. But every single out some was one I didn't like. I just felt the sadness that was inside me. All because of me. That was why this attack was brought on the city.

I didn't know what to do anymore. I was captured Emily was dead and the city is once again in ruins. I just sighed. It was going to take a lot more then just luck to break out of this one.

What ever Malefor had planned for me I wasn't liking it. I mean he was the dark master. I am part of Spyro's team. Ot friend base. What ever you want to call it. But if Malefor was after me and not Spyro something didn't at all sit right with me.

I looked at the sky and just started to cry. Every thing I had done. All the enemies I faced didn't mean a thing to anyone. I lost my brother when it first started. Now I had lost Emily in this fight.

I wanted now more then anything just to die so all this would be over and the violence would finally end. But death isn't much of an option for me any more. I was about to face a fate worse then any possible death.

I looked as Shadow flew over head. He was a full grown dragon and me and Cynder where only have his size. We would be Shadow's size in a few years. But we didn't have that long anymore.

But then I noticed a shadow coming over us. We entered a cave and we were both tossed into a holding pin of some kind. "Now wait here while I go talk to my master." Shadow said with a big grin.

I jumped at the bars. "I'LL KILL YOU. YOU HERE ME YOU CREEP. I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO EMILY!" I yelled. He just walked out. I just laid in the corner and let my tears roll out.

"Burn are you ok?" Cynder asked. "No Cynder I'm not." I said. "It's ok I know it hurts but-" "How can you know. How can you know how this feels. I lost my brother lost time I was here. And i just watched one of my best friends be killed right before my eyes. You have no idea what that it like." I said.

"Your right I don't. But I know enough about what comes next. Burn if we don't break out soon. I am going to become the Terror of the skies once again and you'll be a monster you'll wish you never were." Cynder said.

I knew that she was right. The whole reason to capture me was to make me evil. And I wasn't about to let that happen. I was going to fight off this power no matter how much it took.

But I knew that at this point my strength wasn't there. I knew that if Malefor tried I was done for. I was not going to be myself any more. I was going to be a beast that Malefor controlled.

I didn't want that at all. I should have guessed that it would soon come to this. I mean I knew when I killed my dad last when Mathias was here. I knew then what the darkness ment.

Just then Shadow came in lead with a few apes. "Master wants to talk to you know Burn. I hope that when he is done you'll see the right path to take." Shadow said. The apes grabbed me and started pulling me to a room that was deeper into the caves.

I knew where we were as soon as I saw the whole cavern. The huge whole in front of me lead to the core. Right where Malefor was imprisoned. The apes pushed me in and I couldn't fly because my wings were tied.

As I was falling before I hit the ground I thought back to my friends and my mom and brother. I knew that fighting off Malefor wasn't a possibility any more. I was either going to die or become just like Shadow.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. But it never came. I did feel the ground but the splat never happened. I opened my eyes only to see that I was placed gently on the ground.

I laughed a little and passed out. But when I came to I was in a void. I knew that I was still asleep but I was in Malefor's prison. "So your the young hero who beat Mathias." He said. I looked at around but didn't find him.

It wasn't until he pinned me under his paw did I see him. "MALEFOR!" I screamed. "Oh so you do no my name. That's good. That means you now who you will soon serve." He said.

I looked at him raged. "Oh you better hope Spyro doesn't find me cause when he does-" "I will be free and watch you kill him with ease." Malefor said. I laughed. "Fat chance buddy." I said.

"Oh but you will. I know you can feel it. I am making it stronger in you. The darkness is growing inside you already your scales are changing." Malefor said. I knew he was right. When I looked my scales where going from red to purple to black.

"Even if you are freed you will no longer be a red fire dragon. You will be just like that nuisance Spyro but that wont happen." Malefor said. I felt my mind go dark."

(Scorch)

"Good It is done. Know wake Scorch and go help Shadow with Cynder. She will be joining you shortly. All you need to do is cut her." Malefor said. I woke up on the purple core. "Yes master." I said and took off.

Malefor had freed me from the bonds holding me down. I was now freed of that silly mind. The old me. River or Burn. Who ever I was. He was dead now. And only I remained.

(Shadow)

"Your wrong. Burn will never be turned he will hold out." Cynder said. "Oh but he will submit. Not only that but when he does he will be given a new new name as well. He will be gone and whoever Master Malefor calls him will be all that's left." I said.

I had been stuck here for 4 hours watching Cynder. She was really staring to get annoying. She must have been better as the terror of the skies because she seemed to have that fire still in her.

"I know he will hold out. And I pray he is merciful on you when he comes out." Cynder said. "I am sorry but I hope your not referring to me now." A voice said. I turned and smiled. "It seems you were wrong Cynder." I said.

As I turned to look at here the new Burn came next to me. Cynder just looked at him and broke down. She ran to the bars and tried to get to him. "Burn i know your in their please fight it." Cynder said.

He slashed at her face making her jump back with a cute on her cheek. "Burn's gone. My name is Scorch. And you best remember it." Scorch said. I smiled. Then Cynder let out a scream.

"What did you do." I said to Scorch. "What master said to do. I had to scratch her to make her the terror of the skies again. Now it id up to her. If she fights the darkness of then she will stay in prisoned." Scorch said walking off.

I looked at Cynder and smiled. "I can't wait till then." I said. I walked off laughing. Master's plan was working. Now it was time to focus on the next step. Freeing master from his prison.

**Author: so after giving it some thought here is my new statement. You can make chapter 10 anything you want as long as it is sticking to the story line. You can call it any thing you want and you can write about anything you want. I realized that the restrictions on my last author's note's took away the fun. So if you are writing chapter 10. You can do what ever you wish. As I said thou. I will wait three days after I post this chapter. Please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	10. Darkness isn't always evil

**The shadows only want to play: Um… hello everyone. I'm 'The shadows only want to play' and I'm here to tell you that I am writing this chapter. I got in trouble with Hitman227 and he said he wouldn't upload the next chapter unless I wrote it. So, uh… here we go. Here is ****CHAPTER 10: Darkness isn't always evil. I hate my life.**

**Chapter 10: Darkness isn't always evil**

(Cynder)

This. Was. Terrible. Burn had been taken over by the shadows. And I was definitely going to be the next victim. But, what was even worse was that the one who turned him was my old master, Malefor, was truly back.

"Burn. Burn! BURN! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Its too late. He has already agreed to serve my master," said Shadow.

"What do you mean he AGREED? He would never do such a thing."

"Anyways, it too late for him. But now it's your turn. And my master said that I may turn you this time."

"You may try, but you will fail."

"We shall see if you can still boast like that when I'm done with you. Scorch, leave us, this could take a while,"

**1 hour later**

(Shadow)

Both Cynder and I were drained. It takes a lot of energy to break into ones mind, but it takes even more energy to fight back. If I feel like I'm about to drop, Cynder must be ready to collapse. But I must win; she would be a great help in freeing my master. I do not understand why she would not wish to willingly join her old masters side again?

As I pondered this question, Cynder dropped to the floor, barely breathing. All she did was look at me and say, "I. Will. NEVER become one with the shadows again."

But why I wonder? What magic controls your mind that prevents you from seeing the good that would happen, if master Malefor were to return? I thought. But, instead of asking her these questions, I turned to the entrance and called for the apes.

"Put her back in the cage, then bring her to my room. I must rest if I wish to break into this stubborn dragon's mind."

(Cynder)

The stupid apes came and dragged me into her cage. I was to weak and tired to put up a fight and just watched as they locked me in the blasted cage.

Then, 4 of the strongest apes came and picked up the cage. But, before they could leave, another ape appeared.

"What are you doing? Did the master agree for you to take her where ever you pleased, Shadow?"

"Out of my way, the master gave me permission to do whatever it takes to break into her mind"

…Ah oh. That doesn't sound good.

"Yes, we all heard that, but did he agreed for you to move her to your room?"

"Who are you to question me? I am his greatest servant. I may do what I wish."

"Oh really, than you won't mind if I tell Malefor?"

Suddenly, in one quick strike, Shadow ran up to the ape, smacked him into the air, fired a shadow bolt that killed the ape instantly, and swallowed him whole, all before the smoking corpse hit the ground.

"Anyone else foolish enough to question me?" Shadow asked.

The apes looked away as the four strong apes, carried me away.

(Shadow)

I walked behind the cage, watching Cynder. She was all black, just like me. But she used fire instead of shadows and did not have glowing purple eyes like mine. Come to think of it, Scorch had pure white eyes, with no pupils to be seen. Hers were normal.

"Cynder, I have a question for you."

She looked up at me and answered in a tired voice. "What is it? Can you not leave me alone, so I can rest?"

"You may, but first I wish to know, do dragons normally have pure white eyes when they are join the shadows?"

"…Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Look into my eyes and you will see why I ask."

(Cynder)

I looked into his eyes and wondered what he meant. Suddenly, I realized that his eyes glowing purple and every time he moved his head, he left small glowing trails behind, that quick went out.

"Master Shadow, we are here. Please unlock the seal so we may pass."

He walked up past the cage and created a symbol out of shadows. As he turned to look at us, I noticed that eyes were glowing even more, making it look like his eyes were glowing with a purple fire. Also, the glowing trail became bigger and didn't disappear so quickly.

"You may enter. But you may only enter the first room and cannot touch anything. If you do, I will kill you."

"Yes sir."

As we entered the room I was quite shocked to see human swords, arrows, armor, and trinkets hanging on the wall. As the apes put the cage down, I noticed that there was an opening to another room. However, it was sealed shut by a shadow lock, just like to door into this room.

"You may go now. But remember; NEVER tell anyone what you saw. Or I will kill you slowly."

The dumb apes nodded and left the room. Shadow sealed the door behind them.

(Shadow)

As the apes left, I let out a small laugh that nobody noticed. I was relieved to be able to talk to Cynder alone, without any of those blasted apes around to listen. I walked over to the cage and unlocked the door. After that, I turned around and found a comfortable spot to lie down on. As I looked at the cage, Cynder looked back, clearly puzzled.

"What's the matter? Do you like the cage? If so I can lock it again."

"…It is safer in here than it is out there. What are you planning? You turn Burn, attack my mind, lock me in here, kill an ape, bring me to you room and proceed to unlock the cage once everyone is gone."

"I have some question to ask you. I figured I might find out more if I can talk to you privately. Those bloody apes are always running off to report to my master. This was the only place where I could talk to you freely. Besides, I figured that the cage was not a good spot for you to sleep and figured you would prefer to find your own place to rest."

"So, what? Just because you given me so freedom doesn't mean that I will tell you anything that Malefor can use against us."

"That's where you're wrong. These question are one that I wish to know but Malefor refuses to answer."

"Like what?"

"Well for starters, what did those human have statues of them? I saw them but Malefor won't tell me a thing"

(Cynder)

I was stunned. This shadow dragon, with the glowing eyes, wanted information on that. I could believe it.

"Oh really… Is that what you want to know?"

"Well…"

"I knew it."

"I want to apologize for killing that dragon."

That hit me like a stone to the head.

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry for killing that dragon earlier."

(Shadow)

Cynder looked stunned. I guess she didn't see that coming.

**The shadows only want to play: Well, that's it for this chapter. Now Hitman227 must write the next one.**

**Hitman227: WHAT? With that cliffhanger? How do you expect me to finish that?**

**The shadows only want to play: with a great deal of difficulty. Also if you wish to know I blabbed to someone about Hitman227's secret.**

**Hitman227: Just for that you writing the next one. AGAIN! I don't like my buttons pushed dude. **


	11. Black isn't always bad

**Chapter 11: Black isn't always bad**

**The shadows only want to play: Hi everyone! I'm back and Hitman227 is making me finish the cliffhanger. Before you read this chapter, go look at my comment in the reviews. I explain what part of this chapter is about.**

**Hitman227: 'holding a rifle' JUST WRITE THE BLOODY STORY ALREADY!**

**The shadows only want to play: HELP ME!**

(Cynder)

Shadow and I spelt the rest of the day talking. I was pretty surprised to see that he could be semi-decent when he wanted to. He even removed the magic that had changed his size. I was slightly surprised to see that he was my size.

He (mostly) kept to his promise and stayed away from asking personal question or questions about that Malefor could use against us. In fact, most of his questions were about the shadows and about Malefor. He seemed very interested in what happens to dragons when the shadows control them.

In return, I was allowed to ask any question I pleased, with only a few exceptions: I could not talk about Scorch, how to escape this place, or about why he had killed our friend.

However, I did find out some interesting things, the glowing flames from his eyes would change color for different thing, it would glow purple when he was using magic, red when he is consumed with blood-lust, blue when he was normal, black when angry and yellow when he was terrified.

I found this interesting that he did not have pure white eyes like a normal shadow dragon.

**Meanwhile…**

(Spyro)

I wanted to head out and find Cynder and Burn already, but we had to prepare defenses for our homes. The apes did quite a number to the fort. Not only that, but Malefor was finally back and had found a new puppet to use. But still, I would never forgive the dragon known as Shadow for killing our friend. She just had to get in his way and attacked him, but he had killed her without a second thought. It made my blood boil with rage.

The first thing we did after the apes left, was to bury her. I still could not believe that she was gone. Whoever this dragon was, he would pay dearly for her death.

I was worried for Burn and Cynder though. If I know Malefor, he was planning to change them into shadow dragon. Cynder might be able to hold out, but Burn had never met his before. I feared that if we found him, he would already be a shadow dragon.

(Winter)

We could all tell that Spyro was upset. So was I. Both of us had someone close to us taken away by that evil black dragon. We all cared for them, but who knows what could be happening right now?

"…Hey, Spyro."

"…What is it Winter?"

" Do you remember those two new dragons who come here with Burn?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Have you seen the black and silver one? You know, the one who called himself Corbin."

"…No, I haven't. What do you think happened to him?"

"I don't know. The last time I saw him, he was heading for the forest. He was muttering something about leaving a final message… Oh no."

"What?"

"We NEED to find Corbin."

"Why?"

"We need to find out what he meant by 'final message'."

"…Oh…wait. Are you saying Corbin might be…?"

"YES."

"Lets go now. The sooner we find him the faster we can find out."

**10 minutes later**

(Spyro)

We had entered the forest and were searching for Corbin or someone who might know where he is. We split up and headed in opposite directions. I ended up near the portal to Burn's world was located. I figured that if Corbin were still in the forest, he would be here.

As I looked around, I noticed a tree that was had markings in it. As I got closer, I noticed that they were words. When I stood in front of it, I saw that it was a message from Corbin.

As I read it, I knew that Winter's fears were right. Corbin had put up a fight, but in the end, he had fallen. Malefor had taken over and he had been consumed by the shadows. I called for Winter.

(Winter)

I heard Spyro call for me. As I headed over to him, I saw that he had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Read this message. It's from Corbin."

I came closer to the tree Spyro was next to. I saw it message to us from Corbin. As I read the writing, I saw why Spyro was worried. Burn's new friend, Corbin, had tried to fight off Malefor, but failed. I now knew that he was the shadow dragon who attacked the village. He was the one who kidnapped Burn and Cynder. He was the one who killed our friend.

"Spyro."

"Yes?"

"We have to hurry. We have to get to Cynder and Burn soon, before Malefor takes them away, just like he did to Corbin."

**Meanwhile…**

(Cynder)

We had talked for a while and now we both had ran out of questions to ask. So now, here we both sit, just looking at each other. As I looked at him, I felt like I had seen him somewhere before.

"Why do I feel like I know you from somewhere?"

"…"

"Well, are you going to answer?"

"That question is forbidden."

"What?"

"I am not allowed to answer that."

"Why?"

"That question is also forbidden."

(Shadow)

This girl, Cynder, was getting too close to one of Master Malefor's secrets. Even I am not allowed to ask him where I came from. He said that my past was best forgotten and buried where no one can find it. But why does she feel like she knows me? I MUST learn more. I MUST discover who I am and why my master refuses to tell me about my past. I hold no memories, other than knowing that Malefor is my leader. What happened to me and why? I WILL find out.

**The shadows only want to play: Hi everyone! I hope you like the chapter. Winter and Spyro now know who Shadow is and that Malefor is truly back. But can they rescue Cynder and Burn from the evil dragon? Can they return Burn to his old self again? Speaking of Scorch, where is he? What is he doing? And what will happen to Shadow? Why does his eyes glow? ALL WILL BE FOUND OUT SOMETIME DURING THIS STORY!**

**Hitman227: really? A DB reference.**

**The shadows only want to play: Yes, really. I can't wait to see you pick up where I left off. Also, for anyone out there who is wondering why I gave Shadow glowing eyes, I am a BIG TF2 fan. I love to use the Eyelander and if you kill enough people with the sword, your one good eye will start to glow with a green flame. Just so you know.**

**Hitman227: Here's a BIG announcement. I will be writing this story again. I had a bit of a head cold and was a little tired from juggling 3 stories at once. I just needed a break**

**The shadows only want to play: AND THAT'S WHY I wrote these chapters. I will admit this was fun.**

**Hitman227: want to write more?**

**The shadows only want to play: NO THANKS! I've got work to do.**


	12. Desperate attempt

**Chapter 12: Desperate attempt**

(Cynder)

After all the questioning that Shadow and I did I was a little tired. I was surprised to see that dark Dragon tired as well. But I was not able to sleep the same way he was. There was something that he asked me that kept ringing in my head.

He had asked me about the statues in the city. I had dodged the question because I didn't want to remember what happened 3 years ago. But then Shadow stood up and motioned me back into the cage.

"Maybe I can find out about my self later. But Scorch will need to be informed about a few things as well. So lets hope your good for something at least." Shadow said. I had to think fast.

We made it to the main Room and laying there was what used to be Burn. "Finished your questioning." Scorch asked. I had an idea. I hoped it was enough to wake Burn up out of this darkness but it was worth a try.

"You asked about the statues in the city Earlier right." I said. Shadow and Scorch both looked at me. "What is she talking about." Scorch said. I just gasped. Malefor probably took that part of his memory away so he can be fully consumed by darkness.

"When I attacked the city. I saw statues of 8 young dragons around the city." Shadow said. He then looked at me. "What are they for." He asked. I hated reliving these memories. Mainly because of what happened.

"They are for remembering who fought against Mathias. They are Me, Spyro, Flame, Ember, Winter, Crunch, Burn, And Storm." I said. saying the last two names hurt me some. Storm was dead and Burn was gone.

(Shadow)

I looked at Scorch who had a shocked look. It was as I thought. He remembered who he used to be just not what he had done. "I don't ever remember fighting in any war." Scorch said.

It answered several of my questions. But it left one still hanging in my head. Who was I and what was Master Malefor trying to hide from me. I needed to know. And I planned to find out who I was no matter what happened.

"You wouldn't remember it. Malefor took some of your memory away as well." Cynder said. I looked at Scorch who seamed to shift nervously. I then figured out what she was doing.

'Clever girl. No wonder Malefor want her to serve him still.' I thought. She was trying to get Burn his memory back. Which wasn't going to happen easy. "It is no us in trying to get your friend back if thats what your trying for." I said.

She looked at me again. "Well can I at least finish my explanation for you if your still interested." cynder said. I nodded. I was rather curious as to why statues were made for those who were still alive.

"Ours were there for ceremonial purposes. Because it was a way of thanking us for saving the city. Burn's was made as a memorial. No one thought he was coming back from his world so his statue was made." Cynder said.

Hearing that part caught my attention. "What do you mean by not coming back. Just where did Burn go." I asked. Cynder just looked at me. "Your master didn't tell you every thing did he." She said.

"Come on out with it. I don't like waiting for answers." I said. "Burn comes from a different world. In fact his name isn't really Burn. Thats his dragon name. His real name is River. And he was from the same world as Mathias." Cynder said.

I looked at Scorch for a bit. If this was true there was a possible way that Burn could fight his way back Which neither me nor master Malefor wanted. "If so then why make a Statue for him then." I asked.

"Because he is a hero and he saved the city." Cynder said. The answers was a little on the side that I didn't expect. It still didn't make any sense. Why make a statue for a human even if he was a hero.

I just ignored that question for now. "Scorch your turn for questioning. I need to rest for another attempt." I said glaring at Cynder. "If you not on our side when your friends get here. Then Spyro will be taken. We need one more to free our master after all." I said.

I saw her charge at her cage at that little statement. But it was a true fact. I would have to catch the purple dragon and turn him if cynder wasn't with us when he arrives.

(Spyro)

After we gathered our friends and showed them the message they pretty much got the picture of what was going on. "I can't believe this. It was Corbin the whole time." Crunch said.

"We can't blame him. He is under the Dark master's influence." I said. I could tell he was still sad about Storms death. She was Crack's mother and Crunch's mate after all. None of us could blame him.

"If you want to hurt some one, let it be the dark master." I said. I was a little worried. Me and Cynder nearly died fighting Malefor the first time. I knew that if he was coming back things were going to be different because he knows how me and Cynder fight.

There had to be away to stop him from being freed again thou. Their just had to be. I wasn't willing to go threw the same horror's that I went through before just to stop him from destroying our world.

I looked at every one and I knew what was coming so it was only fair that they knew to. "Listen every one. Malefor is no one to take lightly. Chances are even if we find our friends they could already be made evil by Malefor." I said.

"If this is the case we will fight them but only to free them." I said. "But if Malefor is freed we will have a lot of trouble on our hands. He nearly killed me and Cynder when we fought him." I said.

"Well it is different this time. You have us." Crunch said. I looked at them and smiled. He was right. It wasn't just two of us facing the Dark master this time. Their was 7 of us. If we could rescue Burn and Cynder in time.

I looked at the mountains in the distance. 'If they are any where. They are at the place were Malefor has fallen last time.' I thought. I knew that this rescue mission was dangerous but we had to do it. They would do the same for us.

(Shadow)

I woke up a few hours later ready. This time Cynder would fall. I had the answer to almost all of my questions. I would find out the others as we did our jobs. I got up and made myself look bigger again.

I was different from Scorch in many ways. One being my eyes were' t pure white. I could change my color. And I wasn't that massive size all the time. I could change back to the same size as Cynder.

I walked out into the cell area where we kept her and I saw that she was not doing to well. I knew that either she would become the Terror of the skies again. Or she would be bait to lure Spyro here.

Either way this was the last attempt. I walked up to her cage and looked at her. "I hope your ready Cynder." I said. And I started what I tried before. I could feel her mind fighting. But this time it was losing.

I saw her hold onto her head then fall to the ground. I felt her will to fight it leave her. Then she started growing bigger again until she was as big as me and Scorch. Spyro was in for the fight of a life time.

Cynder the small dragoness that helped beat Malefor was gone. And Cynder the terror of the skies was back. I opened the cage and let her walk out when she awoke. "It is nice to see you back." I said.

Cynder looked at me with the same eye's that Scorch had. "It feels nice to finally be back. I will not fail my master this time." Cynder said. I smiled and laughed. Our team was ready. Now it was time to free our master.

(Cynder)

I felt powerful and full of my energy once again. I was back and this time the little welp Spyro was going to pay for once again in prisoning our master. He one the first time but this time I was ready. I was not going to lose.

I looked around and saw Scorch come in next to Shadow. "Lets get this done. Master wants to be here to meet Spyro himself. He wants pay back for what he has done to him." Scorch said.

I nodded. I was ready. This time Master would succeed in taking over this world. And all 3 of us are going to help him do so. I looked back at the cave entrance. "Run here as fast as you can Spyro. We are waiting." I said.

**Author: Hey I am back. my head cold is gone and I am now able to write the story again. I must thank The shadows want to play for writing the other 2 chapters. My head was not in the right place. I needed a break for a bit. I was doing 3 stories at once and my head was starting to hurt. So here is Chapter 12. I hope you like it. If you have any ideas for the next Chapter please let me know. I want to see them. And please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	13. Malefor is back

**Chapter 13: Malefor is back**

(Shadow)

Things seemed to be going as planned. Cynder and Scorch were now Masters as well. And with all three of us Master Malefor could be freed from his prison that Spyro had put him in.

I couldn't wait to see that look on that purple pains face when he see's Master Malefor. He was the reason master Malefor was in prisoned and he wanted to see his look when his friends were either turned to darkness or like the one the other day. Killed.

I had to keep calm thou. The real reason I hadn't gone crazy and killed every ape here was because Master knew where I came from. And I hoped that freeing him would put me enough in his good grace to tell me where I came from.

If not there was always plan B but that was going to be long shot. I don't even know if I could reverse the process. But I knew Burn seemed to know who I was. And If I could free him then I could find out.

But that would only be if master Malefor doesn't tell me who I am. And not knowing who I am for so long had been the most horrible thing ,other then my own fears, that I have ever had to endure.

But all the while as all three of us where walking into the core area I couldn't help but start thinking. why had the master chosen now to wake me up from what he called my eternal sleep or something of that nature.

Was I born this way or was I just like Scorch. Was I some one else with a different name and personality. I just had to know. It was the only reason I still served my master. Because he could tell me who I was.

I sighed and looked at Scorch. "This will be the first time I get to see our master in person. If we are successful that is." I said. "We will be successful. I was the first time before that welp Spyro defeated me." Cynder said.

I couldn't help but laugh. Her mind had once again belonged to the Master and she acted like she was imprisoned by Spyro after he won against her the first time. I looked at Scorch. "Yeah but if she fails again the Master has you and me." I said.

"Your right about that. We really can't be sure that Cynder is fully loyal. She might be controlling the darkness and playing us for fools the whole time." Scorch said. I had even come to that thought myself a few times.

But I knew better then to question. I just walked with them into the chamber room. We all then heard his voice. "My leaders. Use the darkness inside you to break this prison that purple pain has put me in." Master Malefor said.

We all focused our energy onto the prison. Scorch and cynder had their eyes closed but I saw the whole thing. I could see black streams of energy leaving our bodies and going down into the cavern that the core was in.

I could feel myself getting tired and week but not to much. we sat their waiting for our master to return once again to claim this world. I knew it was only a matter of time. And Spyro wasn't going to be able to stop us.

(Spyro)

When you can see a bright light escaping from a mountain you should always assume the worst has yet to come. That is exactly what I thought when we saw that. I immediately knew that my fears have been proven.

I could hear the laughter from that Evil menace. Malefor was back and he was angry. I could feel it. I mean I was the purple dragon of legend. I was just like him. I was a breather of every element.

I looked at Winter, Maria, and Crunch. They all knew what was coming. they agreed to this with little hesitation. They were bent of saving Burn cynder and Corbin. If he could indeed be saved.

I remember what it is like to face a dark dragon first hand. It is not easy. Cynder practically beat me down every time I thought I won. Of course I did defeat her at the last minute with the strength I had left.

But I was almost gone then. And I wasn't really sure that I could do it again. I mean Cynder was the one person in my life I really cared for. We had grown very close. And to have this happen again was the worst thing I could ever imagine.

We had to hurry. I could already see the mountains coming into range. But to be honest we never made it deep into the mountains. as soon as we were half way threw the first cave we were met by a sight I wish I could forget.

Sitting there waiting was Corbin, and two other dark dragons. One I recognized and it stopped my heart cold. And another I had no idea who it was. But really got me was who was behind them giving us and Evil grin.

"Spyro it has been so long." Malefor said. "I put you down once Malefor. I can do it again." I said. "That is very tempting Spyro but I still must regain my energy. So for now your friends will do." Malefor said.

"May I introduce my three student's as I would like to call them. Shadow, Scorch, and Cynder the terror of the skies." Malefor said. I looked at them and realized who they were.

"Your going to pay for this Malefor." I said. He just smirked. "Have fun with them. Come when you are done. You have much training needed to be done." Malefor said. He shot threw the caves behind them.

"Seems like we get to get ride of you all here." Scorch said. I knew what was coming. "Crunch you take Scorch. You were his friend. Maria, Winter. I believe you have a score to settle with Shadow. I have Cynder." I said.

With that we charged at them and them at us. Cynder was as strong if not more. As she was when we first fought. "It has been to long since you beat me boy. I wont lose a second time." Cynder said.

She racked her tail across my face leaving a large cut down my face. I had to fight her as a real foe if I ever planned to make it out Alive.

**Author: Sorry for the short chapter and cliff hanger. I am just saving the fight for the next chapter. I hope you like what your seeing. I will try to do better. And to be honest I am really surprise at how well it is going. Well with that I am gone. I am to tired to ask for ideas or comments today so good night all and hope you like the story so far.**


	14. Fighting friends

**Chapter 14: Fighting friends**

(Spyro)

Fear is something one has every time they do something dangerous or something they didn't count on doing. In my case my fear was more on losing Cynder forever.

I had once saved her from her nightmare of being Malefor's puppet. But it seems that he still had a hold on her. Because once again I am facing off against her.

And this time the danger is worse because f how close I am to her now. And she knew my feelings which made it even the more harder to face off against her.

I could tell the others weren't having an easier time either. Maria and Winter were getting tired and Crunch was badly wounded in several area's. I seemed to be the only one holding the fight in his favor.

"Come on Cynder you can fight this. You know better then any one." I said. She just charged me and slammed me into the cave wall. "I do know better. I know better then to let my guard down around you." Cynder said.

I knew that wasn't her talking. She seemed to be like her old evil self. But I beat that once. I knew I could do it again. I used my weight to push Cynder of and get a firm stand.

"Ok. You want to fight Cynder. I will fight you. But it hurts me a lot more then you realize." I said. She just laughed. "You show caring and compassion towards you foe. Something I will not show back to you." Cynder said.

I looked at what used to be Cynder. I waited and as she moved it seemed like a complete repeat of our very first fight. Which she won might I add. Her dark side may have been gone for years but that didn't mean her skill was gone.

She managed to land many blow on me. For one I was thrown back far and then I felt several cuts after she attacked me with her tail. I glance and saw that Maria was out cold. Shadow had landed a bad blow the the side of her head.

But my attention was gone to long. Cause I then felt her breath around me. I was lucky that my body could stand many elements. Including Cynder's old Darkness powers. But it didn't mean it still didn't have an effect.

My energy was leaving me fast. And I was starting to get desperate and afraid. The last time this happened was when I lost Ignitus. And I lost control for a bit. Cynder had to calm me down.

I swore since we beat Malefor that I would never let my self be taken by my dark side. I couldn't risk letting it lose. Cause then Malefor could do to me exactly what he had done to River and Cynder.

I moved slowly waiting for her next move. When she was close enough I used my tail and managed to land a cut across her chest. It hurt me to draw blood on her but I needed to do it to free her again.

I managed to dodge her next attack. Which after I did a blew ice around her feet. When she couldn't move I knew I had to make my next shot count. Because I didn't have the energy for any more.

I charged up a fire ball and launched it at her. I heard a scream and when the smoke cleared Cynder was one the ground back to her normal self. But I couldn't celebrate. I turned to see Corbin had managed to beat both Winter and Maria and was attacking Crunch with Scorch.

I ran to his side. I may not have had much energy left but I had a feeling neither did they. They both came at us. We both jumped to the side getting out of their breath range.

I looked at Crunch. "You think you can last a little longer?" I asked Crunch. "As long as it takes to get Burn back." Crunch said. We both blew our element at them. His earth and my fire.

It made contact and seemed to have the needed effect. They both staggered back a little. "All we need to do is beat Scorch and we have Burn back." I said. Crunch nodded as if he understood.

We both charged them but was then tossed back by there tails. I felt two new cuts appear on my left for leg and on my side. I looked at Crunch and he had a lot more scratches then I did. Many from the beginning but I could see 3 wounds opened up again.

"Crunch stay down. Your hurt to much." I said. I knew he wasn't going to last any longer. And I needed top be able to keep him alive. But he didn't listen. "As long as they have my friends I will fight on." Crunch said.

I knew where this was going but I knew I could prevent it. They came at us and I used my tail and slashed at Scorch. I landed a critical hit on his shoulder. When he staggered back I saw that it weakened him.

But I also noticed that it was the only cut he had. But me and Crunch were bruised, battered, and cut to pieces. Then I saw them glance at each other. I knew that look in there eyes.

They were both out of energy and could no longer fight. Scorch blasted a boulder behind me and Crunch then one at the ceiling. When I got up they had gone. "Come back you two." I screamed.

But I knew it was no use. I was wasting my breath. So when the ceiling started to shake I knew that it was better to leave to give chase. I brought Cynder, Maria, and Winter out but noticed Crunch was not behind me.

I ran back in and saw that he was crushed under a rock. "Crunch!" I said. I ran to him and tried to pull him out with my tail. "No don't. Just go. Get the other healed and fight Malefor." Crunch said. I looked at him.

"No way man. You have a kid back home waiting for you." I said. He started crying but smiled. "I know he will be in good hands. Tell him I am sorry. And when you Rescue River. Tell him his brother's life is in Crack." Crunch said.

"Now go. Fight another day." He said. The cave began to shake and I started to run out. As I exited the whole cave system collapsed behind me. "CRUNCH!" I said. I knew that he was gone at that point.

I turned around in time to see that Cynder was up. "What where am I. MALEFOR. TRAP." Cynder said. I calmed her down. "It's ok. Your out and safe now." I said. "Spyro you don't get it. Malefor wanted you to come so he could kill you." Cynder said.

I looked at the cave. "Hey I remember seeing Crunch with you when I was not in control. Where is he?" Cynder asked. I just looked at the collapsed cave. Cynder's face grew dark and she started to cry.

"It's ok." I said. "No. No it's not. It's my fault we lost another friend." Cynder said. I sighed. "No it's not. Malefor is to blame. He made you all dark and he killed Storm and Crunch. I promise this time he will pay." I said.

She looked up at me and nodded. "Come on. Help me get these two back to War-Fang. We need to get them healed and then explain what happened later." I said. She nodded and we place Winter on Cynder's back and Maria on mine.

As we started to leave I looked back at the cave. 'You have already costed me 2 really good friends Malefor. I hope you ready. Because next time I will make sure you wont be able to escape again.' I thought.

(Malefor)

Free. Finally free. I had been trapped in that prison for so long. Now I can take vengeance on that blasted Purple pain in my tail. And the best part is. I will let his former friends do all the dirty work.

I watched as only two of them came back thou. This disappointed me. I was really hoping Cynder had learned from her mistake's from her last defeat "Master1" Shadow said. They both bowed to me.

"No need for that. You have both done well to serve me. Now I am able to train you both properly. And by the time we are done. You both will be dark permanently." I said.

This was a good thing. I knew that I wasn't going to live forever. So I needed to train some dark dragons to take my place. And these two seemed perfect to me. They seemed like the ideal dragons to help me in my conquest.

I looked at the sky and laughed. I knew that this wasn't the only world any more. I planned on merging both Burn's and my world. I wanted to rule over all lands. But i knew that in order to do that. I needed to change to people in Burn's world.

**Author: Well there you go. I finally finished chapter 14. It took a while but it is done. And heads up. From now on only one chapter will be posted a day. No more one chapter for every story in the same day thing. My head is ready to blow by now. With that I hope you like it and please lave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	15. Calm before the storm

**Chapter 15: Calm before the storm.**

(Spyro)

When we were almost back to the city I had many things to think about. One was the fact that we were now going to need a miracle to rescue our friends. Malefor seemed to have taken control when he was imprisoned.

Only from my experiences do I know of how to free a person from the Darkness's grasp. It wasn't easy but it could be done. I looked at Cynder. She had ben taken over twice and twice I managed to get our out of it.

I didn't know what the challenge was going to be with Burn and his friend Corbin thou. I knew that when I tell the guardians about what has just happened they will try there best to find a way to free Burn.

But I knew it was not going to very easy at all. I had seen what he could do now. I wasn't sure there was a way to save him. Even cynder eyes were never pure white when I fought her. That just ment that Dark Burn or ,Scorch as he calls himself, has taken over.

But I knew there just had to be away for us to get him. I looked at Cynder as we continued to walk on. We were almost to the gates and we hadn't said anything so far. "Cynder are you-" "I am fine Spyro. I am fine. Just a little shaken." Cynder said.

I never finished the sentence when she answered. It surprised me. "Cynder what are we going to tell Crack. I mean both his parent's are dead and he has no one to go to." I said.

"I wouldn't say that." Winter said waking up. Me got up and climbed down. "I can watch Crack. I mean he has Nash's soul. He just doesn't remember anything." Winter said. I sighed.

The only reason we all knew that Crack had River's brothers soul was because Ignitus told us the day his egg arrived. We were shocked but we got used to it. It made sense that he would be given a second chance.

The problem was we couldn't tell him about his previous life. The only person who could do that was in control by Malefor right now. We looked at her. "Are you sure you want to do that Winter?" Cynder asked.

Winter nodded. "Yes. Besides it will help me get prepared for when I have my own." Winter said. We laughed at that comment. She always joked that way. "Ok winter it is up to you." Cynder said.

(Winter)

It was not a happy day when we finally arrived back in the city. About 25% of the repairs were completed and people were still looking for each other. The Guardians as well as our friends were waiting at the Temple for us.

I looked at Spyro when we were at the temple entrance. "This is going to break his heart." I said. "It will but he has to know. He will find out when eventually when Crunch never returns." Cynder said.

I looked at Spyro who was now carrying Maria. I didn't know who was carrying who when I woke. I saw Maria on the ground out cold and I didn't really pay attention on to who's back I slid off of.

"Ok let's get this over with." Spyro said. We walked threw the doors to see them there. "Welcome back. I do hope your mission was a success." Terrador said. He then looked around noticing Crunch's absence.

Then Crack came running up to us. "Where's my dad?" He asked. I looked at Spyro and he nodded. "Crack there is no easy way to say this. But your dad's not coming back." I said. It took a minute for every one to get it.

But when Crack finally understood he cried. "No. He said he would be back. He promised." Crack said with tears coming down his eyes. "I am sorry Crack I really am." I said. He came up and buried his face in my leg.

"So I take it Crunch perished in the fight." Terrador said. We looked at him. "Yes he did. We managed to free cynder but. Burn is gone. Scorch got to him before we could." Spyro said.

Maria was going to be depressed when she finds out. But the whole truth wasn't being told. I could tell Spyro was holding back some information. That was the only reason I didn't break down crying.

Something told me that River was still alive. "I see. Is there any way to know for sure." Cyril said. "No not really. He could be still alive for all we know." Cynder said. She said it so fast it almost caused a sonic boom.

I looked at them. They knew something about were Burn was. and they weren't telling. I know I was going to have to press for information but I was going to find out what happened to him.

(Crack)

Being my age people tell me I can't handle certain things or that I am to small to actually fight. But I always told my mom and dad that I was the size they were when they started fighting.

They were apart of the 8 hero legend. Thinking back on it I should have gone with dad. And I would never see either my mom or dad again. I knew that people died in war. But I didn't want my parent's to be the ones dying.

It took till night fall to get things sorted for my dads funeral arraignments. The original plan was to put him next to mom. But Spyro had said that he couldn't get the body. I sat there staring at the wood pile.

Every one had brought my dads personal belongings some of which were really strange to me. They didn't look like things you would find in our world. But then I remembered the stories mom told me about there origins. And why I would never see my grandparent's.

It was hard. I stared at the pile as hey placed his things down. I was able to keep at least one thing from both my parents. I kept in in the small bag around my neck. One was a necklace mom arrived in this world wearing. Another was my dad's scale. It was all I could keep from him.

I watched as both Uncle Flame and Auntie Ember blew flames on the pile igniting it instantly. I just watched as all my memories went up in flames. Me and my dad flying in the winter sky. Mom showing me neat breath tricks.

All were gone. I felt Auntie Winter stand behind me. I just rubbed against her side. She could see the tears coming down my face. I missed my mom and dad terribly. "Don't worry Crack. I will take care of you. At least until Burn show's up." Auntie Winter said.

I looked at her and leaned on her leg burying my face crying. I wanted every thing to be a dream. I wanted it to all go away. I didn't want my parent's to be dead. I wanted to wake up and see my mom with her tail around me and dad coming back with a fresh meal.

I just couldn't take the pain in my heart that I was feeling. But I knew that what ever was coming. I knew that Malefor was going to pay. Uncle Spyro was going to make sure of it. He beat him once he could do it again.

(Shadow)

Things have settled since the other night. Yes we lost Cynder to that nuisance. But they also lost one of there own. And that is going to be a lot harder now for them to fight us on equal terms.

Yes Spyro and Cynder together are enough to take one of us down. But it wont be that easy. With the new training we are about t receive the are going to have an even more rough time trying to take us down.

But that I was going to put on hold for a minute. I wanted to know about my past. Master Malefor was free and I followed his orders to the letter. So I think it is fair enough I got a straight answer.

I walked up to our master. We had traveled to a frozen tundra so we could train in peace. Our force's needed to fend with out us for a bit. "Master if I may be so bold as to ask a question of you." I said.

Master Malefor looked at me for a bit. "I will allow this since you have done as asked of you and freed me." Malefor said. I just bowed in respect. "I want to know more about where I come from." I said.

I saw him give me a glare and then laugh. "Of course of course. You would like to know since your memories are blank. But sadly I have no idea of your past. The only person who knows has been silenced." Malefor said.

He then looked at Scorch. "Believe me. Knowing your past is none of your concern. Just serve me well and your future is all but assured." Malefor said. I felt like I was hit with a blast from behind.

I knew that there was more then one reason for turning Burn. Now I saw it. He knew about my past. But the only way to get it was for him to change back. And I couldn't do that. We needed him.

I looked at Master Malefor. I should have known he wasn't going to tell me. But I followed his command. I walked away and looked up at the sky. I needed to know more about my self.

I needed to know where I came from. I know I didn't just appear out of nowhere. And the I need that information. I needed to know what my old life was about. And I planned to find out no matter what I had to do.

**Author: Well this is chapter 15. The next Chapter is going to have a time skip in it. Seeing as how I don't really wont to go into details about training and I don't really have to space or time for it. This story is more then half way over. And I don't plan on filling it up with boring details. So in the next few chapters expect more fight scene's And here's a spoiler that I have had in my head for a while. In chapter 20 Burn is finally brought back. I know I shouldn't have said anything but I wanted to. Although I wont say how it happens thou XP. Well with that I hope you like what you have read. If you have any idea's I would love to see them. Please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	16. A month later

**Chapter 16: A month later**

(Spyro)

After a while every thing was like 'clock work'. As Maria put it. We had given all our free time to training ourselves for the upcoming fight. We needed to keep this world out of Malefor's hands.

I had to push every one for the next 30 or so days that passed. We has no idea were and when Malefor would strike. But I knew he was going to strike. I knew very well that he wanted me out of the way so he could win this time.

But the problem was even with me gone. Burn's friends would still fight. So regardless. Malefor had a fight coming. Already two of us have been slain because of Malefor and his twisted plans.

With Storm and Crunch gone and Burn turned into Scorch. It left us with only 5 of the 8 of us. The odds were not on our side. We would have to fight many of Malefor's apes just to come close to his new leaders in his dark armies.

Already I felt fear in my core. I was about to see the horror's that Malefor once forced onto this world. I was going to go threw some experience's I was hoping never to go threw again.

I looked at the sky remembering every thing from the last war. The big difference about them thou was this tie I was going to be fighting against friends. We had to figure out a way to free Burn.

It hurt me to keep the fact that Scorch was Burn from Winter and Maria. When we told Maria that Burn or River was gone she just broke down. Cynder did her best to ensure her that Burn was still alive somewhere.

I knew the truth and so did Cynder. She was there when he was turned evil by Malefor. She saw the horror of what had become of Burn. They had even succeeded in making her the terror of the skies again for a short time.

This was something I was not happy about. And to be honest thinking about all this was starting to give me a headache. I can't find any way of freeing Burn with out them finding out Scorch is Burn.

Of course I didn't notice both Winter and Cynder walking up to me until Cynder spoke. "Spyro we need to talk!" I looked up and saw the look in her face. Winter didn't seem to sure right now either. Something told me Cynder told.

"Ok shot." I said. "What happened to Burn really?" Winter asked. I sighed. "Sorry Spyro. You know Winter." Cynder said. And the look on Cynder's face was something that I didn't like.

I had seen her face armies of apes, Terrible monsters, And Malefor himself along. But I have never seen her show fear. to see that look of total panic and fright on her face scared me. She was afraid f what Winter would do.

I don't blame her. I had seen Winter fight. She was as bad as a Guardian. She didn't show any mercy. Sometimes I am sure she is to replace Cyril. I looked at them and took a breath.

"After we rescued Cynder she gave me the run down of what happened. Basically Winter. Scorch is Burn just turned evil." I said. She just stared at me. "And your sure of this!" Winter said. I shook my head.

"Ok. the let's try and get both Corbin and Burn back. I don't wont to lose them." Winter said. I nodded. I turned then an uneasy feeling fell over me. The next attack was coming I knew it. And this time I was sure we could get Burn back.

(Shadow)

Training was finally over. We had mastered every thing our master knew. Yes he showed no mercy when we messed up but it only made us stronger in the end. We were able to do almost every thing our master could do.

We both knew there was some things that he wasn't showing us. Like he was afraid if he showed us we would be even no match for him to take. But it didn't matter. I learned every thing I needed.

It was time for me to break Scorch and get Burn back if only for a short time. We were sailing back to War-fang while he flew there. Something about us saving our strength for the up coming battle.

I was going to take this time to get the answers I needed. Burn knew who I was and what I was. I just needed him back for a few minutes just to get answers. Yes I could get in trouble with master Malefor. But I needed to know.

So as we sailed on I took Scorch below decks. I told him it was to talk about our strategies for the assault we were about to take. He just came down with me willingly. And I was ready to get every answer I needed.

AS soon as I knew we were alone. I pinned Scorch to the ground. "What is the meaning of this!" He yelled. "I need to find our my past. And only the real you knows it. So please excuse what I am about to do." I said.

I placed my claws on his head and concentrated. He let out a small scream and passed out. He began to shrink until he was half my size. His color's started changing but stopped at Purple. Which was rather odd. Seeing as how he is a Fire element dragon.

I just looked at the old foe that I had captured those many many days ago. HE then got up and opened his eyes. They were no longer white any more. They were the same blue color that he had when he was normal.

I could tell he was weak. Which was good seeing as how I needed to turn him back. "Wh-Where am I?" He said. "Ah Burn. It is good to see your still alive in there." I said. He looked up and it suddenly hit him.

"MAlEFOR, DREAM, EVIL, I get you." He said trying to get up. But he just fell to the ground. "So sorry but you have been gone for so long you might be low on your energy by now." I said.

"Why free me. Why now. After all you had me do. I saw it all trapped inside my own body. You made me kill my friend!" Burn yelled. "I need answers. And you are the only person who has them." I said.

"What makes you think I will tell you any thing." He said. "Because I know you want out and I can get you out. Just not while we are at sea" I said. "Fine I'll answer you." He said. I knew that would draw him out.

"When I asked Malefor about my past he said you knew it. So Who am I and Where did I come from." I said. I then shrunk back to my size. I then saw his eye's widen. He seemed like a boulder hit him.

"Only one person I know has that power." He said. He sighed and began. "Your not a real dragon. Well you are now but you didn't start that way. Your name is Corbin. You were a human just like I was. We attended the same collage and lived a rather normal life." Burn continued on explaining every thing.

It was not what I had expected. In fact I was having a hard time believing it at first. But something inside me screamed. I knew that he was telling the truth. "Well that was not what I expected but I have my answer. Sorry but it's time Scorch came back." I said.

I placed my claws on his head again and he fell. I knew I was going to have to face Malefor for this but I didn't care. But after he turned dark again when his eyes opened I knew he was fighting back but stronger this time. I had weakened the Darkness in him.

When he opened his eyes they weren't pure white. They were yellow. I didn't understand it. But I didn't question it. We walked back up the deck. I could tell; by the way he talked to the apes that Scorch was different from the way he was.


	17. Scorch is no more

**Chapter 17: Scorch is no more**

(Spyro)

To be honest. I never thought that I would have to fight another war. I know I said this a lot but it is true. I thought that Malefor was gone. Now that he is back he wont go down easily. But I was ready.

No. We were ready. We were not going to let him win. We were going to free Burn if it took every ounce of strength that we had. I was going to fight Malefor again and this time I was going to make sure he wasn't coming back.

I looked around at the city and watched as every one was preparing for the worst of it to come. I decided I needed some help so for the first time in years I went to talk to the Guardians.

I walked into the dragon temple and into the room with the pool of visions. "Spyro it has been a while since we have seen you in here." Cyril said. I looked up. "I wouldn't bee in here if I had any idea on how to free Burn." I said.

"Ah that is an important factor in things to come. Freeing burn would put us in a position to oppose Malefor and many other variables that we wouldn't want to happen can be avoided." Volteer said.

"I know. But I have no clue on how to free him." I said. "It is simple Spyro. All you need to do is beat him in a fight. He should then revert to normal like Cynder did." Terrador said. "But is it really going to be that easy. I mean Malefor has taken them and trained them in his ways." I said.

"We know. Burn has been shoved deeper into the darkness as well as Shadow. But your friend Burn still can be freed. We know that much for sure." Cyril said. I sighed. If this was the only way to free Burn. I was ready to do it.

"But be warned Spyro. Malefor will not be with them in the next attack." Terrador said. I looked at them. "Did Ignitus visit you guys again?" I asked. "Yes. And Spyro. Malefor will be trying to combine Burn's world with ours. He wants to control both worlds." Terrador said.

"Yes many different pawns he could use many different outcomes to this war can be seen if he succeeds." Volteer said. "So I either free Burn or stop Malefor from combining the worlds." I said.

"Basically." Terrador stated. I sighed. "Best hurry Spyro. Malefor's forces will be here any minute. Gather your friends and make up your mind. Hunter and the others are outside the gate as we speak ready to fight." Terrador said.

I nodded. I then ran outside ready. I already knew what I was going to do. Freeing our friend was going to put Malefor a whole step in his plan. He may be free but he can still be beaten just like before.

I kept going until I found them all standing at the gate to go outside. "About time you got here. Malefor's second attack is almost to the gate." Cynder said. "Ok guys listen. If we do see Burn. Let me and cynder take him on. You guys just focus on stopping Malefor's forces with the others." I said.

They all nodded. I flew to the other side with the others behind me. I was determined. This time we weren't going to let Malefor hit the city. We are the main region left and I wasn't going to let him destroy this.

(Cynder)

We watched and waited for Malefor's army to become visible. I looked at Spyro who seemed ready and he had the same look that he had when he was going to get something done. I knew this attack was going to be a major loss for them when I saw his face.

After a while thou we started hearing the foot steps of marching approaching. I looked ahead and when they came around the corner my heart nearly stopped. That Dark dragon Shadow was leading the Charge along with what used to be Burn right beside him.

But I noticed a slight difference this time. Scorch's eyes. They were yellow not pure white. I realized that Burn must be in there some where fighting for control. I knew that after seeing that there was hope for him.

"Spyro I hope you know what you are doing." I said. He nodded. I turned and noticed that some one was missing. "Spyro where is Winter." I said. "I told her this morning to stay and watch Crack." Maria said. I looked at Flame and Ember. They both seemed ready.

I hoped that we could save our friend. If not we were about to have one of the hardest fights ever. I turned and watched the dark army steadily approach. they seemed ready and poised to kill.

I scanned the line. They didn't seem to have the same amount that attacked last time. Maybe they thought they weakened us. A poor mistake on there part. But I was sure with Scorch and Shadow they had enough strength to take us one.

"Here we go." Flame said. I looked at him. Then Spyro walked out about half way. "This is a warning. Turn around and walk away and things wont have to get messy." Spyro said. I just watched Shadow and Scorch laugh.

"This is going to be fun." Scorch said. I watched and waited for what was going to happen next. All shadow did was let out something like a screech and the apes ran right after us.

Spyro charged in head first and I followed. The others soon fell in behind me. Me and Spyro kept to what he said. We made it threw and stood right in front of Burn or Scorch as it was.

"I thought you two would come for us." Shadow said. "Not you just him." Spyro said. Shadow looked at us with a glare. "Go I can take them. Just make sure the city falls." Scorch said. I didn't like the confidence he had.

Shadow just vanished and we were stuck with Scorch. "I hope your ready. Master Malefor trained me and Shadow for a full month in how to use our powers." Scorch said. This worried me. Was this what he had planned if I wasn't rescued.

I went to one side of Scorch while Spyro went to the other side. "You can give up. And we will go easy." I said. Scorch just laughed. "I was going to say the very same." He said. Spyro looked at me and I nodded.

We both charged him. But I guess he saw that coming. He vanished just like Shadow did and me and Spyro slammed into each other. Scorch reappeared behind Spyro. He was about to blow his breath our way had Spyro no lashed out with his tail.

He managed a small cut on Scorch's left foreleg. It stopped him from breathing on us. But we were still half his size. He still was bigger then us. I was starting to get why Spyro wanted me with him when we took him on.

I charged in with my claws slashing at him. I landed a hit across his chest but it didn't seem to faze him. He kicked with both back legs sending me back a few feet. He seemed more focused on Spyro then he was on me.

He lashed out his tail at Spyro and Spyro did the same. Scorch landed a hit on Spyro's shoulder and Spyro's tail hit across the side of Scorch's head. He looked at Spyro and I could see the anger.

I went after him but He turned and slashed his claws at my face. I got hit right on my side. It felt like it was deep to. "CYNDER!" Spyro yelled. I looked up only to see him getting angry.

This wasn't good. I remember last time Spyro was angered to a point. His scales started getting dark. I tried to speak out but Scorch lashed his tail out scratching my face.

"You wont get away with doing that." Spyro said. I watched as Spyro got darker until only Dark Spyro was there. "Now the fun begins." Scorch said. He charged at Spyro and he did the same.

When they meet I never saw a more horrible clash of claws tails and breath. The only advantage Spyro had was that Scorch was weakened a little and Spyro knew every breath. But I knew that if I didn't say any thing soon Spyro would be taken by the darkness.

I started getting up slowly. It hurt to move with the gash in my side. I knew that Scorch and struck a bad blow on me. I watched as they both took to the air and started fighting.

It was then I realized that other dragons were in the air to. I didn't know who they were fighting but I was more worried on Scorch and Spyro. I knew that this fight was going to be bad.

But it didn't last as long as I feared. Scorch fell to the ground with multiple cuts and gash's. Spyro landed and the ground next to him and placed a paw on his head. "Time to die you sorry excuse for a dragon." Spyro said.

I knew that I had to step in. "Spyro!" I said. I placed a pay on his shoulder. "He is beaten just calm down and-" He slashed me across the face and I fell to the ground. "Don't tell me what to do." He said.

Then he looked at me and calmed. "Cynder!" He said. He came to me and went back to normal. "I am so sorry. I thought that he really got you for a minute. Oh I am so sorry." He said. I smiled. But I couldn't stay awake any more.

With all the hits that I took I was really hurting. "It's ok Spyro." I said. I then slowly slipped into darkness.

(Spyro)

"Cynder! Cynder!" I said. I was trying to wake her up. I then noticed a glow coming from behind. I looked to see that Scorch was shrinking. When the glow died Burn was laying their with the same red color pattern.

I then heard a scream or roar from above. "Impossible. Master said he would not be red any more." Shadow said. "What do you mean." I said to Shadow. "If he was to be beaten. He would go back to normal but be a purple dragon like you." He said.

"Sorry but I wont... Allow that." Burn said getting up. "Leave Shadow. Take. Take your army to. You lost this time." Burn said. "You won this round Spyro. But you haven't stopped our plans." Shadow said.

He flew off and the apes followed in retreat. I looked at Burn and smiled. "I am surprised your conscious." I said. "come on. It's me we are talking about. I am tough." Burn said. "Well it's good to have you back." I said.

Burn nodded. "Come on lets get back. Every one needs to see that I am back." Burn said. But before we could move the world started to shake. I looked at the sky and it started turning dark.

"Oh no. Malefor did it." I said. "He did what." Burn said. "I gulped. I think he just collided our worlds together Burn." I said. He looked at me and gasped. "Lets get back. We can talk later." Burn said. I nodded and place Cynder on my back and ran into the city and straight for the dragon temple.


	18. Effects

**Chapter 18: Effects**

(Burn)

Things were not as great as I had hopped it to be. I had only been back to normal for a while and the events that took place where really hitting me hard. Storm and Crunch were gone and I was still trying to come to terms.

I was still in the temple. I hadn't told any one I was back yet. Not like every one didn't already know. I think the only person that didn't know was Winter. And it really hurt that I had to keep even her away.

I had asked the guardians to give me some time to come to terms with the events that had taken place. I knew only one other person who lived threw this ans she was still getting treatment for her injuries.

Cynder had been in the medical area for 3 days now. Since my freedom from Malefor every one has been keeping there distance. But Spyro stayed in the same room as Cynder no matter what.

I still think he is a little angry with me for hurting her. Even thou I wasn't in my right mind. I mean who would voluntarily hurt some one that way. I know for a fact that if I had a choice. Malefor would be still in his prison.

But my choice was taken from me when Malefor made me dark. I knew that in me somewhere it was trying to take hold again. And I wasn't really sure that I could fight it if it decided to come out again.

"Burn. Um Cynder and Spyro would like to talk to you." Flame said entering the room I was in. I sighed. I knew that this was coming. I was sure I was going to get it. Even thou he acted happy that I back. I knew he blamed me for Cynder's condition.

I started walking to the room they were in. I had to keep focused. I didn't want to think about what might happen. I walked up to the curtain took a breath and walked inside.

When I got in Cynder was lying down awake and Spyro was sitting next to her. I knew that they had been discussing something. They looked at me and I tried to breath but couldn't.

Finally I spoke to break the tension. "So you wanted to see me." I said. Spyro nodded. "Well what do you want then." I said. "We have been talking. And when we beat Malefor we want you to think about your choices." Spyro said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Burn no matter how you look at it your still both human and dragon. And now that Malefor has succeeded in colliding the worlds. It is only a matter of time before humans start popping up every where." Spyro said.

"He is right. So you need to decide because when this is over the worlds will e separated for good. Will you go home or will you live as a dragon in our world." Cynder said.

I looked at them both. I knew that some part of my human self was left but I never thought about it. "You don't have to decide now. But just now. You were gone for 3 years in your world. So even thou you came back and said your never going back. You still have that human form until you truly decide." Spyro said.

I knew they were both right. "Alright. I guess your both right. I'll give you both my answer soon." I said. I turned to walk out. To be honest thou. When I first came back I knew I wanted to stay. But know that I have done terrible things here I wanted to leave.

I walked outside and took in some fresh air. I had to decide which life I wanted and soon. I knew that Malefor was going to make another move. And fast.

Human realm

(Hannah)

I had to be seeing things. I mean when I woke up this morning I expected another normal day at my collage. I didn't plan on seeing a portal or what ever this was to another world.

The only reason I knew that it was from another world was because I was able to see threw it. I didn't really like the feeling I was getting but I had to deal with it. I looked threw the door way and saw that it was following this blue looking lizard.

When I took a closer look. I gasped. It was a dragon. I saw up to a red on out side. "Hey Winter. Hows it going." The red dragon said. "It is going well Flame." Winter said. "You seem troubled what's up." Flame asked.

"I haven't seen River since you guys got back." Winter said. I froze. That was the name of one of my old high school class mates. "Oh well he is up on the balcony." Flame said.

The image was moving with the blue dragon. When it came up to the balcony there was another red dragon there. That wasn't right. River was a human being. "Hey River." Winter said. It turned. "I told you don't use my real name. I am Burn here." He said.

"Look I know you don't want t see me but you need to know. There has been portals popping up all over the place." Winter said. I just watched them as they were silent. "I figured as much. Malefor wants to control my world to." The red one said.

"I don't know whats going to happen but I am sure we will start seeing more land masses popping up and more humans arriving in this world as well. Malefor is certain he can take over if he does this." The red one said.

"Come on. You need to sleep. And tomorrow we can relax and train. Ok River." Winter said. "I said stop calling me by that name. I am not human any more." River said. I backed away from the portal.

"Hannah do you know what this thing is." A guy asked. "Never seen any thing like it." I said. I just watched as the scenes shifted in the portal until it set on a piece of land. And thats were it stayed.

I looked at it trying to piece it together. It seemed so strange I didn't really know what to say or do. It seemed like it had just popped up out of nowhere and stayed in the same spot.

I kept looking at it and at some point I swore it looked like it was getting bigger. I just brushed it off thinking it nothing of the sorts. I guess intuition is not always right. Because The next thing I new a bright light came threw the portal.

"Every one back up!" Some one screamed but to late. The thing grew fast and before I new it me and many others were threw the portal. And let me tell you. It was a trip I am not going threw again. I felt weightless then I felt my face hit grass.

**Author: There you go. And I am sorry it is taking a while to post. I have exams right now and I can't find the time to work on this. If I do it id very little and I can't really do anything. It is like as soon as I start I have to stop. But any way. Here is the story I hope you like it. Remember if you have any Ideas I would love to here them. Please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	19. Humans meet dragons

**Chapter 19: Humans meet dragons**

(Hannah)

I didn't remember falling asleep but my eyes suddenly shot open. I was face first in the grass and I was a little dazed. I got up only to see that I had landed next to a lake.

My entire group that I was pulled in with was no where to be seen. I looked around the place and I didn't see a thing. I was alone and I was starting to get worried about my surroundings.

When I looked careful enough there was a lake that had a tree next to it. I don't know why but I started walking in that direction. As I came up I noticed the tree had a message on it signed by someone.

After reading it I was surprised. There was other people besides us. And it seemed that the person from the portal before was actually River. I don't understand how but I was believing it now.

He had come here before us but I don't know how. If he was in trouble then I was going to have to find him. But I needed to figure out were I was first. And I didn't like the idea that my friends were out there some where alone.

It was frightening to see that I was in a world i had absolutely know clue or idea about. It looked very different from my own. I didn't see anything that I could recognize except trees, plants and a few animals.

It was then that I noticed something above the tree line. A big wall. It looked like there was a town or city here. Why else would a wall be there. I got up and started walking towards it.

I passed several things that appeared to be tents. I guess you could call them tents. It looked more like shacks built out of the vegetation. I didn't really want to find out. The thought of what could be living in them scared me enough.

As I got closer to this wall I noticed that it had several holes in it. It didn't look so solid any more. I was scared to look threw one and see something I would regret. But curiosity won over me.

I peeked over one of the holes. Right away I regretted looking threw them. I was not only speechless but afraid. Which is hard to do. The town inside was crawling with animals on two legs and Dragons of all things.

A creature thought to be fake. I turned around and ran like crazy away from it hopping that none of those things saw me. But I stopped before I got to far away. I remembered what I saw and heard in the portal earlier.

If I could find him then a lot of questions can be answered. He was the only friend in this world that I knew for a fact was hear. Even if he was a dragon I could still find him.

(Burn)

It had not even been long. Now signs of portals were popping all over the realms. I knew because I could just feel it in my being. When your trained by and evil war torn dark dragon you tend to pick up a few extra things.

I looked over the balcony over to the areas of the land scape. I started remembering to when we first arrived here. This place was war torn and they were trying to find Spyro and Cynder.

Me and my friends were called in just to help. And in the very end we found them only to be chased and almost forced out this world. Then we had to fight our own family's.

That memory hurt me most of all. I had lost my brother to the war last time I was here. In the end he died protecting me and it still hurt. Because it was because of our dad that he died.

Then we all went chasing down the criminals responsible for my brothers death. I found dad and thats when for the first time I went dark Burn. I completely killed my dad with out mercy.

Then I had to chase down the miserable Mathias into my world and fight him with swords and what not. I ended up beating him and suffering many wounds. Then I lost the ability to go back to the dragon realms.

I then started looking back on recent events. I waited in my world for 3 years for the door way to open again only to find out it ment that another war was going to break out.

Then I get captured and Storm or Emily dies. Then I am turned completely dark by Malefor and fight my friends only to have Crunch or Kyle die by my and Shadows hand.

Then I disappear train for a month then come back and then get turned back to normal. It all seemed like one never ending dream. I hated the way I was feeling.

I turned and saw Winter there. She saw I was crying then she took a deep breath. "River. Look before Crunch died Spyro told him to tell you this. But he asked me to do it." Winter started saying.

"Crack there kid. Crack is your brother. He has his soul. Ignitus said he is given a second chance. But he can't remember anything until the time comes." Winter said. Of course hearing this hit me even more.

"Winter can we just go home. I want to spend some time with you and crack before we have to fight again." I said. "Yeah I think you and I earned some time together don't you think." She said.

I nodded. We walked down and out the temple. I was trying to piece my twisted life together again. I was happy thou. I was able to finally spend time with my friends again before we had to fight again.

Of course thats when every thing turned around. As we walked up to Winters home I felt like we were being followed. I turned in time to see something dive for the bushes. "Winter I think we have a follower." I said.

"I think your right." Winter said. "Alright come on out. And I promise that no harm will come to who ever or what ever you are." I said. And to be honest when the human walked out I nearly had a heart attack.

(Hannah)

I had no idea how they knew I was there but it was no point in hiding. I mean these were the two I saw from the portal before I was sucked inside. I knew it had to be him.

"Impossible. There should be no humans in this realm any more." Winter said. I looked at her in shock. No humans. Realm. I defiantly was not in my world any more. This was just getting worse.

I then looked at the red Dragon next to Winter. What I said seem to catch him of Guard. "HI River so good to see you again." I said. If it was him. Then he would know right of the bat who I was.

The look that Dragon had was priceless. A sear combination of fear and panic. "HANNAH!" He said. "Yep." I said. "But how in the world did you get here and more importantly how in the world did you find me." He said surprised.

"I don't now. I just followed you at random hopping you both were the correct two were the ones I saw in that portal before it sucked me and my friends. in." I said. And after I said this River got a strange look.

"I knew it. Malefor is bring our world together and fast. The worlds should be one in about 3 days at this rate. We don't have that much time left." River said. "Come on Burn. We can worry about this later." Winter said.

"Burn?" I said. "Oh yeah thats my dragon name." River said. "I didn't want to keep my name seeing as how I wont ever go back home." River said. "But since your here you can tell us about every thing in the morning. Come on we have an extra bed." River said.

I nodded and followed him.

(Shadow)

I walked into the main chamber were my master was waiting. "You summoned me Master Malefor." I said. "Yes. We have succeeded in bringing the two worlds together. They should be one in 3 days." Malefor said.

He looked at me. "I want you to find as many humans as you can. Bring them here. After that I can build our forces once again. And you will no longer be the only dark dragon anymore." Malefor said.

"Yes Master it will be done." I said. I walked away with a smile on my face. I knew that by now humans would start popping up all over. And as soon as the second day hit I would see places from earth.

I was happy that Scorch was able to tap into Burn's memory's when we were in that one month of training. I knew what landmasses to look out for and what type of ships and things in the sky to look for.

"As soon as we win. I wont serve you any more" I said to myself. I was still bent on finding who I was even at the greatest cost.

**Author: Sorry it took me so long. And sorry if the story is starting to not make sense. I have been brain storming and my mind is getting over worked. But here it is. Only 5 chapters left to do. I hope you like it so far. I will not ask for any more ideas seeing as we are almost done. So please leave a comment or review it helps me get better.**


	20. Another human story

**Shadow: HELLO EVERYONE! Hitman227 asked me to write this over the ****holiday for him, so here I am. I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a happy ****new year.**

**Chapter 20 Another human story**

(Donnel)

I awoke when my face hit the ground. I pushed myself off the ground and held my nose. "OW!" I made sure that my nose wasn't broken before I pushed myself into a sitting 's when I noticed that I wasn't at the college anymore. Instead, it looked like I was on a mountain. "How the heck did I get here? And where am I?" I muttered to myself, "Why did I wake up on a mountain?"

Suddenly, I remembered whet happened before I became unconscious. There was a portal-like thing on the campus lawn. Me and bunch of students went to see what all the commotion was about when we saw… whatever it was floating there. It looked like a floating mirror, but instead of reflection our image, it showed us a few dragons talk to each other.

That's when everything suddenly went pear-shape, FAST. The… portal? …suddenly got bigger and it swallowed up and whole bunch of student who where too close. Sadly, I was one of here I am. Alone. On a mountain. In the middle of nowhere. WORST DAY EVER. If the thing was a portal, I doubt that I'm still in America. Heck, I doubt I'm still on earth.

It probably sent me and whoever got sucked into the portal to whatever world those dragons live on.I slowly got to my feet and carefully looked around. It appears that I'm alone for the moment, but I doubt it will be like that for long. Those dragons had wings. Wings meant flight. Flight meant that they could fly wherever they felt like going. Meaning that one could be flying above me right now and spot me.

I saw that those dragons also had claws and sharp teeth, so I doubt that they were vegetarians. I figured that, at best, they'd capture me and try to figure out what a human was. At worst, one would eat me. I spotted some trees and sprinted towards them. "Best to find some cover incase one of those dragon decide to fly around this side of the mountain," I muttered to myself. "Great, I'm talking to myself. That's always the first step to going crazy."

I reached the trees and grabbed a branch. "Better hide myself until I can find a better hiding place." I used the branch and pulled myself up into the tree. "I'm lucky that the trees here still have their leaves." I sat down on a branch and looked around. "I wonder if I can find some fruit or something?" I muttered.I didn't see any and when I peered out, I didn't see any fruit on the other trees as well.

"Darn. I guess I'm gonna have to find something to eat later. But for now, I guess I'll talk a nap."

(A random ape soldier)

I lifted my weapon and head of to search in a new area. Master Malefor ordered us to search the mountain in search for a … human? … whatever that is. He said that if we find the strange creature, we were to bring it to him unharmed. He also said that, if we spotted any dragons, to avoid getting into a fight with them, if possible. Like we would willing attack one in the first place.

It seemed like this area was cleared, so we headed off to the next section. I didn't speak them, but I had my doubts that these strange creatures were even real. I mean, a different world? Master Malefor must be out of his mind. But I didn't say it. If I did, I would probably be killed or eaten by Shadow, Malefor's new puppet.I scanned the new section I was told to search. Rocks, dirt and a few trees.

I might as well check the trees. I climbed up the closest one and looked around. That's when I saw him. The human we were looking for was right here; asleep and already ready to be taken. I must have been too close or something, because he stirred. I couldn't let this opportunity to slip by. I lunged at him scream a battle cry [think of Foxy's killing animation in FNaF2].

(Donnel)

I awoke to the sounds of screaming. I turned to see what was happening and saw this ape lunging at me. I barely had time too react. I raised my arms in a defensive just before he grabbed me. Then we fell out of the tree.

(The random ape soldier)

I had him. The creature we were looking for. Malefor would be very pleased with this. The human was trying to escape, but I had him in my grasp, and I wouldn't let him go. I bellowed are sound to draw the rest of my group here. I knew that the sooner we got back, the better.

**An unknown time later…**

(Donnel)

My head hurt. I opened my eyes to see why it hurt so much. Then I saw that I had awoken in a dark cavern. I didn't know where I was, but my money [if I had any on me] says that the ape from before took me here. But now I had to figure out where here around, I see that I'm chained to a rock, by my feet, and trapped in an underground , it's official, worse day ever. If it is still the same day as when I first woke up. Hard to tell, no sun to track time and I don't own a watch.

**1 hour later…**

I awoke to see a dark shadow, with glowing purple, hanging over me. I looked up to see a shape I thought I recognized; the strange thing looked a dragon. It noticed me looking at it and proceeded to smile a toothy smile before saying one thing, "hello…human."

**Shadow: I hope you enjoy chapter 20 of Return. Please remember to tell others of this story and please come over to my page if you like pokémon stories. Have a HAPPY NEW YEAR! NOW TO WRITE CHAPTER 2!**


	21. Long night

**Chapter 21: long night**

(Burn)

I didn't have to be clever to know how bad the situation was getting. I didn't even need to look at the way thing were going to see how bad it was. All I had to do was look at hannah and I knew the situation was dire.

"So you mind explaining again how you got into this world in the first place. The door way is supposed to be closed until Malefor has been defeated." I said. And Hannah gave me that death glare.

It didn't matter if I was a Dragon 6 or 7 times her size. Or if I was just a normal human being. I was still to her that little kid that she got to push around in high school and always played around with.

"I can't explain it any better then I already tried to do. I was just looking threw this portal that showed you to talking then the next thing I knew it starts getting bigger. Then it starts sucking every one in side it." Hannah said.

I just looked at her for a minute. I had crossed into this world and back several times. And I had no problems with them sucking me threw at all. The only thing I did was walk threw them.

"Ok I get that. But it doesn't make any sense. I walked threw similar door ways all the time. And they never sucked me in. All i did was walk threw them and I was here." I said.

"Maybe Malefor modified what ever he did to combine the worlds. And when people get near a portal they get sucked in." Winter said. I looked at her then gave it some thought for a minute.

It could be possible that Malefor did it that way. I would also mean that he would need time to regain power because magic like that would drain the energy almost completely out of anyone.

"I will admit it sounds like something he would do. He is a very persistent villain and I now from experience how bad he can be." I said. I looked at Hannah then sighed. I knew then what was probably about to happen.

"Hannah I hope you can get comfortable here for now. Because there is no way to go home for a long while." I said. And in all truth I wasn't really certain about that. If Malefor was combining my world and this one then I was sure other land masses would soon appear.

(Spyro)

I walked into the the Guardians chamber. It had been a long time since they called me here. I usually came on my own. Never was I summoned to them before. I entered the room to see them waiting.

"You wanted to see me" I said. "Yes we did." Terrador said. He looked at the others then me. "We have seen things in our time but what ever Malefor has done has brought many questions to our city" Volteer said.

"Yes. It seems that with Humans popping up again the citizens are getting nervous. They are fearing a repeat of the Human conflict." Cyril said. I sighed. "I know I see it when ever I go outside." I said.

"It seems that things have gotten worse since Malefor has risen. And ever since Burn's return things started getting bad after our city was finally over the Humans wars." Cyril said.

I knew then were this conversation was going. They were blaming one of my friends. "What is that supposed to mean." I said. "simple. We send you friend Burn back to his world and this all ends." Cyril said.

"I hate to say this but that wont work. Malefor has brought his and our world together. And to add to that he is probably turning humans into his knew dark army." I said. "I don't think sending a friend away will do anything but lessen our fighting strength." I said.

They all looked at me surprised that I was disagreeing with them. And I am a little surprised myself. Now had they said this to me earlier on when none of this craziness was happening. I would have agreed. But the truth it we needed all the help we could get.

Malefor was only going to get stronger. And his army was going to get bigger. So I knew that keeping one of the strongest people I know around would be a good idea. Plus he didn't look like he ever wanted to go home again.

I had never really been to his world so I had no general idea of what it was like where he came from. All I got is what he told me from his life in his world. And I think I had a really good picture at that point.

I turned to leave. "Spyro if you have any better ideas then please let us know. Other wise sending your friend home will be our best bet." Cyril said. I turned around. "Yeah I have a better plan. And it involves me and my friends fighting Malefor head on. That includes Burn." I said.

I turned around and walked out the chamber. What they said was still buzzing in my head. They were so afraid that they would send him home after his world is already colliding with ours.

(Terrador)

I watched as the once young dragon that we showed every thing he knows walked out. I turned and looked at my fellow Guardians. "It is only going to get worse from this point on." I said.

"Quite right. And it seems that Spyro is going to keep all his friends close by." Cyril said. I looked at them and smiled. "Our time is almost done as Guardians. But if there is one thing I have learned in our time. It's always do whats right and trust in your friends." I said.

"So should we let him stay. I mean Spyro has a point. His world is already colliding with ours." I said. "Fine. But I wont take responsibility for any thing that goes wrong." Cyril said.

I sighed. "Fine. Burn can stay. But only until Malefor is defeated. After that. He must come to use to see if he is fit to stay with our world or be sent back." Volteer said. "But we didn't do that with his friends." I said.

"A mistake I will not have repeated terrador. I have questioned myself many days for that and many outcomes that could have been avoided happened. Better to have a clear mind then a foggy one." Volteer said.

**Author: I know it has been a while since I updated this so here is the next chapter. There is three chapters left before this one ends. I hope you like it so far.**


	22. Friends no matter what

**Chapter 22: Friends no matter what.**

(Spyro)

After my little visit with the guardians I felt it was time to have every one meet up. It had been a long time since we had a full team get together. And it was going to be a little sad with two of our friends gone.

But I needed to get some thing off my chest. I knew that it was going to take all of us against Malefor along with some others just to defeat him. But I had no way of knowing if we could really beat Malefor yet.

I walked up to my home and went inside to see Cynder lying there next to a fire. She seemed to be in thought. But as soon as I walked in she looked up. "Spyro good to see you home." Cynder said.

I nodded. I looked at her and decided to ask her opinion. "Cynder do you think sending Burn home will do any thing to help us here?" I asked. She got up surprised. "Spyro. Sending him home wont do any good now." Cynder said.

I knew she was right. Nothing good was going to come out of sending one of our friends away. I looked at Cynder a moment. "Cynder can you get every one. I think it is time we all got together and talked." I said.

Cynder nodded. "Sure Spyro. And why don't you rest a bit. You have been going at this ever since Malefor was freed." Cynder said. She then walked out to go get every one.

I looked back and sat down on one of my Pillows in the room. She was right. Ever since Malefor had come back I have been a mess trying to clean every thing up. After all he and I are both purple dragons.

We both were the only ones who could use all the elements and I knew that fighting Malefor is no easy task. This time he was not only trying o take over the world but out for revenge as well.

I sighed as I watch the fire sway in it's spot. Ever since I could remember Malefor has been a pain in my side. Just when I think I am ride of him he pulls something and ends up coming back.

I laid down for a bit as all this was coming threw my mind. I knew that fighting Malefor was not going to be easy. But I also knew that I needed friends and allies by my side this time. I was not going to send Burn home. Not when he belongs with friends. I smiled a bit and closed my eyes to rest until it was time for the meet up.

(Flame)

We had all gathered at the spot were we first appeared latter that night. Where Burn and his friends firs appeared any way. It looked so different then it did that day so long ago.

Plants were growing all around. The lake seemed to be clear and the animals were running al around minding there business. I looked and just sighed. This was also were Kyle and Emily first appeared.

I looked around at our remaining numbers. It had been so hard ever since Malefor had returned. We had lost so much in the time he has been back. I just wish things would settle but they wouldn't.

We all sat there until Spyro and Cynder arrived. We all looked and waited for them to talk. "Well there's no way to say it easy so I am just going to say it. The Guardians what to send Burn home." Spyro said.

"WHAT!" Winter said. Burn him self looked rather hurt that the Guardians were debating weather or not that he could stay. "Now They have asked me on this matter and I am against it." Spyro said.

"Why do they want to send me home. What did I do to them." Burn said looking hurt. "Aw your always in trouble River it never changes." A human said. I had no idea why Burn brought her along but she seemed to be a friend of his.

"They thin that sending you home would some how lighten things here. That probably in some way all the evil that is occurring will stop and we can all be happy again." Spyro said.

"Little good it would do. Malefor has succeeded in combining mine and your world. If I did go home I would just be found when you guys find new land masses with my kind on them." Burn said.

And as silly as it sounded. He was right. What ever Malefor did it was causing strange things to occur. Like humans showing there faces here again and as he said new land appearing out of nowhere.

"So what do we do then." Ember said. "Well we do like always. We stick together as friends and we don't ever send each other away. We stick together until the end." Spyro said.

Burn looked at him. "Thanks dude. I know I am not really a dragon but it's good to know that you all think of me as one." Burn said. We all laughed. "Burn as far as we are concerned. If you want to be like us in this world then you belong here." I said.

He looked at me and laughed. It had been a long time since we all had a good laugh like that. Longer then any of us could remember. "So I guess we are all in agreement on one thing." Spyro said.

"Yeah we are friends and no matter what happens and no matter what we are or what ever the problem we face is. We are going to stay friends no matter what happens." I said.

Every one nodded. "Well I guess thats it. It has been really good to see every one in one place again." Spyro said. We nodded and went to our homes. I looked ahead with Ember next to me. "Do you really mean what you said Flame." Ember said. I just nodded.

I had never been so positive in any thing I had ever said before. I remembered back to when me and Ember went to the human realm just to look for Burn and his friends. Back when Cynder and Spyro were both missing.

It had been a long time since then. But I never regretted bringing them to our world then and I don't regret it even now. I think it was the best move I ever made.

(Burn)

Looking up at the stars I couldn't help but think of how this all started. Me and my friends came here years ago to help find Spyro and Cynder. A war breaks out and I had to end it with Mathias in my world.

I looked at winter leaving the Chamber that Crack sleeps in. I couldn't help but think how Me, her, Kyle, and Emily came to this world. Was had become hero's in the short amount of time that we had been here.

"Hey don't be so down like that Burn." Winter said. "How when the Guardians want to send me home." I said. "Well if they want to do that they better be prepared to get threw me. I will not lose you again." Winter said.

I smiled at her. "Come on we should get some sleep besides. I want to keep you here for a bit longer. Because I don't have a clue when the next battle will be and I am sure it wont be pretty." Winter said.

I went into our part of the home and laid down. Winter laid next to me. "Promise me that you wont leave again will you." Winter said. I looked at her. "I wont ever leave you alone again. I said. I laid my head down and began to sleep.


	23. Dark armies

**Chapter 23: Dark Armies**

(Shadow)

Things have been going as master wanted. We have been collecting humans that have been appearing and we have been corrupting them like master ordered. And true what he said i was no longer the only dark dragon he had.

I had been watching as one after another he humans were brought. Master Malefor has even given me the task of training the new dragons in how to use there powers.

But I was still not satisfied with my current state. I still had not learned that much about who I was. I still wanted answers and fast. Yes I was stuck here away from the 2 possible people who knew about my life but still.

I just sighed. I needed to find a way to get my needed information and fast. I looked across the camp we had set up. I watched as the new young dragons prepared for the next battle to come.

It reminded me of how I was when I first awoke. But the difference is some of them knew what they were. Some got to keep there memories about there past. This was something I wondered about.

Why would the master let others keep there past when I could not. Now there were also those who were able to fight the master's powers. Even after there human bodies were long gone.

This was something that both worried and intrigued me. Barley any people were able to fight of masters powers but some did. We of course kept them locked up so they wouldn't cause us trouble.

"Sir may I speak" an ape said to me. "Speak!" I said. "I think we should attack while we still can. Cause War fang a little trouble before they are wise of what we are doing." the ape said.

I looked at him. "Do you think they don't already know. They have my old partner with them. And he knows every thing that the master has planned. No we shall by our time. Until I see we are ready" I said.

But the ape had a point about one thing. That city was going to be a problem. But I had little time to worry about it. I had to be more mindful of the army that master has trusted me with.

"Shadow sir" Another ape comes running up to me. "What you headache" I said. "One of the prisoners has escaped." I looked at him. "which one was it." I asked. "The first one we brought in."

After he said that I slashed my tail across his chest. "Find him and bring him back here. If he gets to the city we my have to speed our planes further then the master would like." I yelled.

Not only that but he was going to be very angry for a prisoner escaping. I had however known which one they were talking about. I had questioned him myself and tried to make him dark myself.

But it didn't work. He was one of the humans who was able to fight the darkness. Even when his body changed he fought it. I remembered his name to. seeing as how he was the first to be caught.

I looked at the fields beyond the camp. The human was out there some where and he was a threat to our planes. We either needed to catch him or kill him. Either way he would not be a problem.

(Donnel)

This had to be a nightmare. it just had to be. Every day I woke up in this twisted world I kept telling myself that. I had been taken against my will. I had a black dragon mess with my head and my body was changed.

I really thought I was dreaming some days. But I was always brought back to reality. I was indeed in another world and I had been turned into a fire breathing monster. It all was to much.

I had been thrown in a make shift prison only so I could be kept quiet. And I was lucky enough to learn that this world was in the middle of a war. It seemed like it any way. I mean huge military camps with sword wielding apes.

I also remembered that they kept talking about a city near by. A place called war fang. If I could get there then maybe i would be safe from all this craziness thats been going on.

I just hoped that when I reached this city that they don't try and kill me because I was a dragon rather then what I used to be. I mean I was freaking my self out every time I saw my reflection

I was so busy thinking to myself. I didn't now that there was some one there till I ran into them. Next thing I know we are sprawled on the ground. "Ouch thats hurt." I said.

"Yeah no kidding. My wing and tail are going to hurt for a week." A voice said. I looked down and saw a small dragon. "Hey you ok." It asked. "Yeah just a little on edge." I said. "Oh ok." My names Crack whats your." He said.

"Um my names Donnel." I said. "Never seen you around before. are you knew." He asked. I nodded. "Hey you know were i can find the city" I asked. "Yeah I live there" He said.

"You can follow me" Crack said. I just followed him. I was worried that we could be followed by some of those apes from that military camp. I really felt unsafe there.


	24. Epilogue

**Chapter 24: Calm before the storm.**

(Burn)

Sitting in our home waiting for the next move to be made was not something I liked to do. I mean yes I was enjoying the peace for once. But I also knew that it was soon going to be time for us to make our move on Malefor.

I may be myself but I still had all the memories and training that I was put through. I knew what he planned and I knew just how it was going to happen. I feared for the city and my world.

And to make matters worse. More and more humans have been appearing in this world. I knew that was the problem that I had to worry about. One because I knew that the people of this world are still a little on edge from the last human conflict.

And I also knew that pretty soon my worlds own land masses would be soon making an appearance in this world. But what I feared the most was finding my mother here in this world.

She knew about it and the events that occurred. But what she didn't know was what inhabited this world. She thought I was human when those events took place so long ago.

I sat looking at the out side. I sat at the entrance of our home watching the people prepare for the upcoming assault. "You feeling ok." Winter said coming beside me. She was still wearing that necklace I gave her.

"Yeah I am feeling fine. Just deep in thought." I said. "Hey I know you feel terrible. But what matters is you are you again." Winter said. I smiled. She always knew what to say to cheer me up.

"Aunt Winter! Uncle Burn!" I heard. I looked up to see Crack coming our way. "Hey Crack. How did exploring the forest go." I said. "It was fun. I made a friend." He said. "Well I hope he is nice." I said.

"He is uncle Burn." Crack said. Thats something I never understood. He always called me uncle and Winter Aunt when I was in no way Kyle and Emily's sibling. So no matter how many times Winter said it was fine it still nagged my mind.

"You want to meet him." Crack said excited. "Sure why not." I said. "alright you can come out now Donnel." Crack said. I looked up to see a Dark black dragon come out. I quickly jumped up ready.

"Not Uncle Burn he isn't going to hurt us." Crack said. I watched him look at me surprised. Like he wasn't expecting to meet us or something. "You better have good reason for showing your face here." I said.

"I do. I am sorry. I know this may sound crazy but I don't really belong here." He said. This calmed me. "Ok so I take it your like me then." I said. He then looked at me oddly.

"My names Burn. Or River if I go by human names." I said. He then looked really surprised. "I take it you know the name." I said. "Well yeah. You were all over the news 3 years ago. The only kid out of four to return." He said.

I nodded. I knew then the truth. "so I take it you were human at one point then since you know that." I said. "Yes I am. I wanted to find a way home and go back to normal but I am starting to think that is not possible." Donnel said.

"Actually. You'd be surprised about that." I said. "You know a way." Donnel said with a hopeful look in his eye. "Yes but sadly it wont work. At least not right now anyway." I said. Donnel then looked disappointed.

"Well as long as your alive be happy. I know what your going threw. I had been dark for almost a week and it took my friends to beat me to turn me back." I said. "Well I guess I am stuck then." Donnel said.

(Shadow)

I had to break this to my master very carefully. He doesn't really tolerate failure lightly. When he had lost Scorch he was at fault but he didn't really punish himself. He just moved on as if nothing happened.

I looked at the path ahead of me. I wasn't going to last long if I didn't try and stay on master's good side. I know just how evil he can be with people that give him bad news.

He wasn't exactly tolerant of failure. While training he had almost torn Scorch's leg off during the first week for not being able to travel threw the shadows. then again for being to weak from injury an pain.

We had trained threw the worst our master could provide. I started walking up to his home for the time being. "Master I have come to deliver news about the camp." I said.

Malefor came into the sun to were he could be seen. "Ah Shadow. I hope things have progressed rather well since I left you in charge." He said. "Master I must regrettably inform you that a prisoner escaped." I said.

He looked at me with this darkening look. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" He yelled. "Master. One of the prisoners has escaped. But we have tracked him. He has found his way to Burn and the city." But before I could finish Master Malefor swung his claws across my face.

I feel to the floor with a scratch on my eye. "The only reason you haven't lost that eye yet is because you have never failed me before." Malefor said. "Be lucky that all you get is that Scar across it." He said.

"Thank you master. But as I said he has only managed to find Burn and-" "You idiot! You forget. Burn was your old partner Scorch. Before Spyro turned him back to normal." Malefor said.

"He knows every thing that is happening. And with this escaped prisoner he could learn more that he doesn't know. We are now going to have to push our plans back further because of your little mishap." Master said in a rage.

"I under stand your anger Master." I said. "Go gather our forces. We are moving to a new location until it is time for our next move." Master Malefor said. He walked away mad.

I left with my eye shut. When I made it out my small force that came with me was surprised to see my eye the way it was. "Sir what happened." One said. I looked at him and he backed away.

"We leave to move all our forces to a further location for training." I said. we walked off to move the forces. But in my mind I was planing a way to get my way while doing my masters will. The scratch across my eye was the last straw.

(Spyro)

Burn came by to talk for the night. And I could tell he had been thinking. I looked at him worried. I knew that look in his eye. He had it the day he left three years ago to fight Mathias.

"Spyro. I want to head back home." Burn said. I looked at home. "Just here me out. I need to make sure my mother is safe. I don't want her to get sucked into this." Burn said.

"Ok but you can't go alone Malefor is sure to have placed humans on your side that he controls until the worlds are fully united." I said. "I is why. I want you, Cynder, and Flame to come with me." Burn said.

And to be honest. I always did want to see the world Burn came from. "Alright. But not right now. We need to prepare for a trip like that before anything." I said. "I already have that down." Burn said. He opened his claw to show me 4 crystal necklaces. The same one Ignitus gave hime and his friends.

"Since the worlds are colliding. We are going to need these to look human. I hope you don't mind." Burn said. I smiled. "Ok. We can leave in three days. But until then. Go spend time with winter." I said. He nodded and left.

I looked at him as he left and laughed for a bit. I was excited that I was going to see Burn's home. I turned and started walking to my home. Excited for the next adventure to come in Burn's home world.

**Author: Well it took me all day but I finally finished. The final Chapter to book to is up. It may be a while before the next one is up do to the fact that I have to work on my sister's next book. I do really love that my story is still being read. I still get notifications of people favoriting and following summoned. Thanks for being apart of my story you guys. And I will see you later in my next story. And please leave a comment on what you think of my story.**


End file.
